Pups and the legends
by Titanflame
Summary: The Earth is in dangerous again, the evil forces are back for conquer the world. But the Paw Patrol, together the legendary wariors of the elements will fight to protect their home. I don't own Paw Patrol
1. Marshall

_**Pups and legends (Marshall)**_

 **Now we will start with the first chapter of Pups and the legends and I invite you to read and leave rewievs and vote for the next character.**

 **P.S: Kat is Cat 137's oc**

After thirty years since the last war, the peace has finally returned to reign on earth. But no one could have imagined that the Darkus, the wicked people who once attempted to conquer the entire universe, would return to resume their plan of conquest.

A black cloud appeared in the desert and then throw purple lightning. Suddenly the cloud turned into a tornado and then dissolve and from there appeared a strange creature lean and high skin reptilian purple and black color and with a single green eye remained. he was the evil leader of the Darkus, Crudelion.

Crudelion: Finally after so many years ... I RELIVE!

A dog with black fur and yellow eyes bowed at him.

Kat: Master, it's a honor for me to see you again after so long

Crudelion: Kat my learner, what happened to your body?

Kat: I lost my powers in the battle

Now Crudelion and his learner Kat must start from the begin, but fortunately other Darkus were survived to the war and are anxiously awaiting the return of their master.

Crudelion: we grim a base to reorganize our plan to conquer the world even if we remain just us

Kat: in fact there are other Darkus and we are all waiting your return, follow me and I'll tell you where them are

Kat took his master in a dark, deep cave where there were other Darkus monsters.

Crudelion: my friends, now that we are finally together we can start our plan of conquest. I heard that in a city called Adventure Bay is a spellbook. If we find the book we will use it to create a new army. And finally the universe will be ours

Kat: Yes, but the warriors of the elements can hinder us

Crudelion: it is not a problem if we find the book first

Crudelion Kat and transported back to the city to look for clues about the book.

Crudelion: according to the scriptures the spell book is located in this city, but we should find information before

Kat: I have a relative, Marshall, he is a Dalmatian with blue eyes, I think he knows something

Crudelion: Perfect, know you where is he?

Kat could feel the presence of the Dalmatian over the mountain of Jake

Kat: I think it's on of a mountain

 _ **Meanwhile on the planet Sora ...**_

The twelve warriors of the elements came together in the castle of Imperial to control the universe when the fire warrior, Flame, a man with gray hair and blue eyes. he found the presence of Darkus on earth.

Flame: lords. We have a problem. There is a Darkus presence on the Earth, and it seems very powerful

Arctica: and where is it?

Flame: in a town called Adventure Bay. Better go check it

The man put on his armor and manned his weapons, secret blades, he spread his wings armor and set off towards at the Earth without realizing that his daughter, Arctica, is following him.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Jake's mountain ...**_

The Dalmatian was driving his fire truck and near to him was his girlfriend, a female husky named Everest who were returning from a date.

Everest: it was a fantastic evening Marshall

Marshall: yes you're right

Before they could greet Everest had one thing to say at Marshall

Everest: Marshall has been a while that I wanted to tell you. I have always wanted to be a mom and now that we have grown up, wondering if we could ... mating

Marshall: you mean ... have puppies

Everest: yes

The Dalmatian smiled of his love's request.

Marshall: of course Everest. I always wanted to be a father

Both closed their eyes and gave them a long kiss, but after thirty seconds their lips parted. Marshall felt a bad feeling behind him.

Marshall: Wait

Everest: what happens?

Marshall: I feel a strange presence

The Dalmatian's eyes widened, he knew who they were, Marshall ordered his beloved to run away even though she did not know what was happening.

Marshall: Oh no! they are

Everest: Who?

Marshall: Everest you have to run

Everest: why? What's going on?

Marshall: I told you! RUN !

The Husky started running scared while Kat and Crudelion attacked Marshall .. the Dalmatian was able to fight back an attack by Crudelion but Kat struck him on the side with a powerful kick. Marshall tried to get up but crudelion grabbed him by the neck and slams him against a tree but fortunately the Dalmatian was still alive.

Kat: we meet again Marshall

Marshall: Kat. What do you want?!

Kat: you should know because I'm here. Tell me where is the destruction book and I will spare your life

Even if it meant risking his life Marshall knew he could not reveal the secret of Adventure Bay so he refused to speak.

Marshall: never! I have sworn to protect the secret from people like you

Kat: * evil laugh * perfect then you will die ! Master, I want him to suffer

On Kat's face he could see a sadistic smile while he watched the scene. Crudelion was about to hit the Dalmatian with his claws but from the sky appeared Flame who threw Crudelion. Marshall was finally able to break free and push Kat down the mountain, he tried to call his friends but due to the presence of the Darkus he lost the signal.

*call*

Marshall: Marshall Ryder here. I was assaulted by monsters, help !

Ryder: Marshall What are you saying? There are no monsters

Marshall: I'm not kidding you, I say the truth

Ryder: where are you?

Marshall: I'm on ...

* Called off *

Crudelion: Flame! I knew there was the smell of the elements warrior

Flame: I don't know how you got to come back to life, but I can still beat you once. fire fist !

The coup by Flame hit he but didn't seem to have taken effect.

Crudelion: don't you remember? The Darkus are immune to fire attacks. _**shadow ball!**_

?: _**Ice bullet!**_

behind of Flame was launched an ice attack that destroyed the dark ball and struck Crudelion and froze him. Flame turned to see his daughter.

Flame: Arctica! What are you doing here?

Arctic: sorry dad but I wanted to go with you and help you

Flame: no. these enemies are too dangerous for you. you're yet inexperienced

Marshall came to thank the warriors. but suddenly Crudelion broke the ice trap.

Marshall: Thanks for saving me from that monsters

Flame: you're welcome little friend

Marshall: please. my girlfriend, Everest, ran alone somewhere on this mountain, if any of you would find would be more relieved.

Arctic: don't worry, I can find her and bring her home

Marshall: Thanks

 *** CRACK ***

Crudelion: you never destroy the power of darkness

Flame: That's what you think. fire blades !

On the gloves they appeared all of the incandescent blade longs fourty centimeters. Flame attack Crudelion with his blades but manages to avoid them and to counterattack with his claws but the armor of Flame is too strong and can absorb the damage. the Darkus can be immune to fire but have hidden weaknesses.

Flame: _**flamethrower!**_

With a precise shot to the Crudelion's eye Flame managed to blind the enemy and to severely wound him with a blow of blade at the abdomen.

Marshall: we must to leave

Marshall ran the fastest possible at his fire truck but unfortunately Crudelion notice.

Crudelion: death ray !

Flame: watch out!

 ***BOOM***

Fortunately Flame managed to stop Marshall before his truck exploded into a thousand pieces.

Marshall: Oh no! and now what do we do?

Flame: You come down from the mountain and I'll protect you

Marshall and Flame ran at great speed down the mountain but Crudelion didn't want to let them get away.

Crudelion: _**infernal spirits !**_

The Darkus threw three balls in the shape of a skull covered with flames from the fire but managed to counterattack all but the last ball that hit him right in and fell at the feet of the mountain.

Marshall: are you okay?

The warrior stood up as if he had not suffered any damage and resumed running.

Flame: yes I'm fine. We continue!

They continued on until you come to a canyon that obstacle only separated by Marshall freedom but it was impossible to cross without wings.

Marshall: isn't another way?

Flame: I think it's the only way to escape from Crudelion

Marshall: but we can not cross it we have no wings

Flame: I have it

behind Flame appared the iron wings. Marshall still had a fear of flying, but not as much as when he was a pup. Together take the flight but Crudelion, armed with a spear obsidian managed to intercept them, he threw his spear against them. The spear pierced the wing of Flame and stuck in the right shoulder of the warrior. now Flame is in free fall and the only thing he can do is protect Marshall with himself, the fall was very violent, helmet and most armor is instead destroyed and Marshall came out unscathed.

Marshall: Oh no! please wake up, not just now that we are about to leave

Although Flame was very weak at that time he could still speak.

Flame: Ma-Marshall now you have to follow the road without me

Marshall: I can't. you saved my life and it's time that I return the favor

Flame: My mission is to protect every habitant of the Earth. Don't let my efforts be in vain. You run I will fight against Crudelion, you can do it.

While Flame raises while Marshall began to run towards the lookout. The warrior was ready to face the enemy even though he was wounded and weak. Crudelion appeared near of him.

Crudelion: So that's how it will end

Flame: that's how it has to end

Crudelion: * evil laught* you get to reach your brother in the world of the dead. _**death ray!**_

Flame: _**explosive ray!**_

The Crudelion's attack was getting the better against Flame that his energy was spent. Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind, was the voice of Rakto, his brother.

 _Rakto: don't give up ... remember who you are ... use your true power!_

Flame 'appeared on the body of the flames and the radius was becoming more and more powerful. The flames on his body continued to grow until they became the blinding lights.

Flame: now! _**Mega explosive ray!**_

The ray of death was not strong enough to counter the Flame beam that finally struck Crudelion that disintegrated.

Flame was about to leave when of a sudden appear Kat behind him.

Kat: you have defeated my master but never defeat our conquest. We will meet again and when it does you and this planet will fall.

The dog disappeared again and so did Flame through a magical portal.

Meanwhile with Marshall ...

The Dalmatian stopped for breath on the bridge that connected the city of Adventure Bay and the lookout. He'd never run so much in his life but at least he was safe.

Marshall: I finally managed to escape ... thanks Flame

THE END!

 **And this was the first one-shot of "pups and the legends" please let me know if you like the story.**

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	2. Rubble

_**Pups and the legends (Rubble)**_

 **For this time there will not be the votations for the next character because there was a tie. the next character will be ... Skye !**

Meanwhile Marshall along with Flame was trying to escape from the clutches of the leader of the Darkus, at the lookout reigned a great tranquility. The other members still don't know yet what is happening to their friend, but soon they will find out it.

Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout!

All pups: Ryder needs us!

The pups ran into the lookout until you reach the elevator that would take them to the top of the tower but strangely the pups were still standing.

Rubble: wait a moment. Where is Marshall?

Skye: * chuckles * maybe he's preparing one of his S.C.R

Rubble: what?

Skye: his Super Crashing Revenue

The pups laughed but their joy became terror and concerned when they realized that their friend was still missing.

Rocky: It's not possible that Marshall has not arrived yet.

Chase: I hope he's all right

Zuma: dudes, we can't wait him we have to go by Wydew

All pups whined and went up to the top.

Chase: paw patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!... well almost

Ryder: I know, in fact Marshall needs help. He says he was attacked by monsters but don't know if I can believe him, unfortunately we don't know where is he and so we have to scour the whole Adventure Bay.

Ryder pressed on his paw-pad symbol of Skye, Rubble, Zuma, Chase and Rocky.

Ryder: Rubble. You'll control the Jake's mountain, and Skye you should check out the whole city from up

Rubble: Rubble on a double!

Skye: let's take to the sky!

Ryder: Zuma. You'll control the beach, Rocky the Yumi farm and finally Chase and I the whole city.

Zuma: weady set get wet!

Rocky: green means go!

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a rool!

The pups went on their vehicles and parted to control more territory.

 _ **Meanwhile on the railway ...**_

Despite the wounds caused by the disastrous fall down the mountain Kat managed to reach the railway next to Jake's mountain, under the rails was the tomb of a Darkus lived long ago. The dog was carrying a ruby heart-shaped and then threw it in the air.

Kat: Golem rise again !

They emerged from the earth some obsidian crystals began to stick to the heart. The crystal fragments continued to join up to take the form of a completely made of obsidian monster with red eyes.

Golem: * roar * Who dares disturb my rest?

Kat: Kat here. The Darkus are coming back and we are ready to form a new army to conquer this planet, but we need you to find the magic book and join you in this battle

The mighty Golem accepted the request of Kat but first wanted to unleash a bit 'of destruction. When he heard the whistle of a train he chose his first target.

Golem: hmm ... okay. but first I want to enjoy myself and destroy something

Kat: * growl * fine

Kat disappeared into thin air while Golem ran to the train. The driver tried to stop the train but the monster hit the middle with superhuman strength and the train fell to the foot of the mountain and unfortunately there were civilians on that train.

Golem: * roar * this the power of Darkus !

Grip: better to call Ryder

The man tried to call Ryder but also in this case still lost the signal

* Call on *

Ryder: hello, Ryder here

Driver: Ryder I need help. the train hit something and fell down from the Jake's mountain and I have people on board

Ryder: Oh no! don't worry Rubble will come soon ...

* Called off *

Ryder: why I keep losing the signal? This is very strange

The boy pressed on his paw pad on the Rubble's simbol

 _ **Meanwhile in downtown ...**_

A tall man with a brawny physique, bald and with dark brown eyes was the only one to notice what was happening.

Tagor: hmm ... it certainly was a Darkus to combine that disaster, finally some action!

The man hid in an alley to wear his armor then run at full speed toward the railroad.

 _Tagor's mind: it seems that this is a Darkus old more of hundred thousand years ago, but it is not a problem, no Darkus can compete with the strength of Tagor the warrior of the earth_

 _ **Meanwhile with Rubble ...**_

The buldog was about to reach the top of the mountain when suddenly his pup-tag brightened.

Ryder: Rubble the train has derailed and fell down the mountain, and on board there are civilians

Rubble: * gasp * I'm on it Ryder!

Rubble strongly pressed on the accelerator of his digger to reach the crash site. He arrived at the scene saw that the train was nearly destroyed but despite that no one was killed.

Rubble: Rubble don't worry is came Rubble on a double !

Confident of himself Rubble drove as he could even though the train didn't move even a centimeter but nevertheless continued to try again, but in the end he had a idea.

Rubble: it is useless around the train is too heavy, but I will don't give up ... idea ! * Woof * jackhammer!

Using the tip of his jackhammer managed to open the train doors and civilians started to running scared, Rubble didn't notice that behind him appeared Golem.

Golem: * roar *

The pup looked up and saw the monster. Rubble yelped with fear, he wanted to escape but could not leave his mission and of persons in distress.

Golem: you dare gonna against the Darkus, then you will die !

Rubble: nooo !

Tagor: _**rock cannon !**_

Shortly before he could strike Golem Rubble, Tagor appeared and managed to hit the monster knocking him against the wall of the mountain. Rubble was shocked by the strength of that man.

Tagor: are you okay?

Rubble: y-yes th-thanks

Tagor: relax, I'm not going to hurt you

Rubble: who are you?

Tagor: I'm Tagor and I'm the warrior of the earth ...

Tagor was so busy talking to Rubble didn't notice that Golem had regained consciousness and he was still ready to fight.

Rubble: watch out!

Golem landed Tagor and hit him with a series of punches, Rubble tried to stop him but was thrown against the ground.

Seeing that scene Tagor so furious as ever, he could withstand anything except when an 'innocent creature suffer, he got up and took a running start and lowered his head.

Tagor: _**aries hit !**_

The blow was so devastating that the Golem body completely made of obsidian began to break down. Tagor blinded by anger continues to strike with fists and kicks without giving the opportunity to Golem to defend him.

Tagor: _**earthquakke !**_

With his feet trod the ground and there was a tremendous earthquake. Golem is on the ground and ready to undergo the final blow but quickly managed to get up.

Tagor: _**rock fist !**_

Golem desperately tried to block the attack with his hands, but the shot was too powerful and the crystal hands went to pieces and perforated punch also the Golem's chest, and the ruby heart jumped out of behind and ended near at Rubble.

Rubble: what is that? Eww a heart ...

Tagor thought that his enemy was dead but then the crystal fragments were recomposing. Tagor and Rubble and could not believe at their eyes.

Rubble: What! I can't believe it ... now I understand! This heart is the only object that keeps him alive. you have to destroy it

Tagor: it's not possible

Golem: * evil laught * you thinked it was so easy, _**crystal blade !**_

The tip of the blade was able to penetrate in the armor and to pierce the chest of the warrior but fortunately the blade damaged internal organs. When Golem pulled the blade from Tagor's body turned and saw Rubble with his jackhammer ready for destroy the ruby heart.

The monster ran to him but Tagor managed to block his feet and drop it.

Tagor: come on, destroy it!

With a sharp Rubble broke the ruby heart in small pieces. Golem began to feel the pain and his crystal body enlighten an intense red light.

Golem: * scream of pain *

Rubble: What's going on?

Tagor: I think he's going to explode, RUN !

Rubble hid behind his digger. But golem despite going to explode he still wanted to fight, desperately he lunged Tagor. In this way they would die together and knew not that Tagor still had one last power to use.

Golem: you will die with me!

Tagor: not ... this time, _**stone body !**_

*BOOM*

Before Golem exploded, all of Tagor body became completely so thick stone crystal shards not stuck.

While Rubble and Tagor rejoiced in their victory, Kat watched them from a top of the mountain with a nervous expression.

 _Kat's mind: three Darkus lost in a only day, it's not good_!

Kat: * growl *

Kat teleported back into the desert. Meanwhile Tagor admired that dog just for his great courage.

Tagor: congratulations Rubble, you've had a great courage to fight against a Darkus despite being dangerous.

Rubble: I always face off the danger

Tagor looked at the horizon and saw a sun that was setting to make way for the moon

Tagor: I would like to stay here to admire this magnificent sunset, but now I have to go home. I hope to see you soon

Rubble: me too

While the earth warrior walked toward the city the Rubble's pup-tag brightened.

* Call on *

Ryder: Rubble, Ryder here

Rubble: hi Ryder, have you found Marshall?

Ryder: yes we found him, but now you have to return immediately to the lookout, Skye has been attacked by a monster

Rubble: * gasp * Oh no! I'm coming Ryder

* Call off *

 _ **the end**_

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy, the exams is at the doors and I'm studing a lot. please I need of reviews because this time I has a few time to write it.**

 **T.F is out see you soon**


	3. Skye

_**Pups and legends (Skye)**_

 **So...the exams is start but I don't want stop without the third chapter, I hope you like it.**

on the planet Sora was discovered Artica had followed Flame to go on the Earth for defeat the Darkus despite her inexperience. Her mother Shayni, the water warrior, was very angry when she found out.

Shayni: why that girl is so stubborn?

Eris: Well, she is equal to her father

her best friend Eris, the air warrior, sat near to her.

Shayni: * sigh * it's true ... but when she return at home I will give her a lesson she will never forget!

Eris: Shayni calm down! Listen: I'm going to look okay, you stay here

Shayni: thank you Eris ... but be careful, other Darkus are coming in that area

the air warrior gathered her two short swords, put the armor and fly with her wings toward Adventure Bay.

 _ **Meanwhile in Adventure Bay ...**_

During the violent battle between Flame and Crudelion and the uncontrollable escape of Marshall to safety. Skye, the aviation puppy was checking all Adventure Bay to find her friend but to no avail.

Skye's mind: Where are you Marshall? I hope you are fine

Skye saw a plane coming toward her, it seemed that plane knew it. That was the Ace Sorrensen airplane, her idol and good friend.

Skye: hi Ace !

Ace: Skye, you've grown so much!

Skye: Thanks, I can't stay here talking to you I'm busy, I have a very important emergency

Ace: what is it? I can help you

Skye: Marshall has been attacked by monsters, I checked everywhere but seems he is disappear.

The girl had a confused expression on her face.

Ace: monsters?

Skye: I know it sounds absurd but Marshall never lie

Ace: Okay, and have you checked all Adventure Bay?

Skye: well ... the only place where I did not check out is Jake's mountain

Ace: perfect, let's go!

While Skye and Ace flew towards the mountain of Jake, Eris landed on the lookout to control from above, his eyes could see even at long distances just like an eagle.

 _Eris' mind: where are are you Artica?_

After about one minute to look she saw that Arctica was running along with a husky.

Eris: here she is! ... But who has that pup ... never mind

Skye and Ace flew overhead.

Eris: I can't belive it. a dog ... on a elicopter! But what the heck of city I'm landed?

 _ **Meanwhile with Skye and Ace ...**_

The two aircraft were patrolling all the mountain, the search seemed endless until Skye could see that Marshall was running toward the woods. But that was not the only thing she noticed.

Skye: Ace I found Marshall. he running towards the woods

Ace: perfect, it will be better to call Ryder ...

Skye: wait a second. I see a man and a monster ...

Ace: it seems that Marshall has told the truth

The cokapoo was shocked when the man threw a powerful ray of fire against the monster.

Skye: whoa, did you see it?

Ace: No, what happened?

Skye: the man has pulverized the monster with a firing ray

Ace: moved away from there, you'd better follow Marshall before losing sight

Skye and Ace followed Marshall reached the lookout without problems.

*call*

Skye Ryder Skye here, I found Marshall, is coming home

Ryder: great job Skye, we arrive immediately

* call off *

As they continued to follow Marshall, Skye felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Skye: * ouch *

Ace: Skye are you okay?

Skye: is since this morning I have these pangs in my stomach, but I'm fine

Ace noticed something that was coming very quickly toward her. Yes turned and saw another Darkus: It was shaped like a bird, His body and its wings were covered with black feathers, her legs were long and lean, and his golden eyes brought terror to anyone watching them.

The strange creature took the plane's left wing Ace and broke with its powerful claws. The plane Ace went away from the city and not knowing where he fell. Eris saw the creature lunged skye making her throw from the helicopter. Skye tried to use his wings but his pup-pack broke down and the ground was getting closer.

Eris: Storium, you bastard!

The woman opened the wings with great speed and managed to grab Skye, but Storium was about to close.

Storium: hey that's my food!

Eris: not this time, _**Sonic boom !**_

Storium was stunned and Eris has had time to get away, but unfortunately the monster quickly recovered, they continued to chase until they reach the forest.

Storium: you don't think to escape me, _**Crow block!**_

Suddenly the Eris wings froze but thanks to its agility in flight passed between two trees and landed safely on the ground, instead lost Storium Eris view and began to look for it along the forest.

Skye was still very scared. She didn't know why that monster had attacked her.

Eris: it's okay sweetie, that damn monster does not hurt you as long as I'll be there

Skye: what was that monster? What do he want from me?

Eris: he was Storium, and I think he wanted to eat you

The warrior rested Skye ground. He stared at her armor and her swords.

Skye: anyway thanks for saving me

Eris: you're welcome. I'm Eris

Skye: my name is Skye ... why have you got that armor and that weapons?

Eris: I am a warrior of the elements

The woman took off her helmet and revealed her long, straight, black hair and her emerald green eyes.

Skye: what is a warrior of the elements?

Eris: a warrior of the elements is a being endowed with elemental powers, for example I have the air power, but there are other warriors besides me. And the main task of a warrior of the elements is to protect the universe from every invader

Skye: so that man I saw on the mountain which threw jets of fire was ..

Eris: exactly! our leader, Flame, and he is the fire warrior... _ **wings Barrier!**_

Storium: _**knifes feathers !**_

The feathers were unable to penetrate the barrier of angelic wings. Storium reappeared in front of Eris and Skye

Eris: _**eagle's claws!**_

The feet of Eris appeared claws and with a precise hit on the face and chest of Storium that suffered critical damage. Skye hid behind the woman but Eris told her to hide.

Eris: Skye go to hide, you also have to live for them

Although she didn't understand who he was referring Skye ran to hide, meanwhile Storium and Eris flew up and began their battle.

Storium: I could not choose a better place for your death ... but now, _**Steel Beak !**_

Storium approached dangerously to Eris who was hit in the right shoulder, then Storium came back to strike again but this time Eris was able to avoid the attack.

Eris: _**double sonic boom !**_

Storium: _**mirror !**_

The blow was rejected and Eris was stunned, aprofittando Storium of that time seized with his claws and slams against the ground.

Storium: it will be a slow and painful death, I like to see the enemies suffer

The monster began to forge stronger the Eris neck was starting to choke. seemed the end for her, but she saw that she was one of her short swords, she managed to grab her and stabbing of storium leg and break the bone.

* CRACK *

Storium retreated and Eris had time to get up and use a violent attack.

Eris: _**Wing cutting !**_

The shot ripped through the chest Storium finally he dead its feathers became true crows flew together to form a whole flock.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Skye ...**_

The cockapoo hid in a dark cave, he didn't stop to crying until the arrival of Eris that ran to hug her, but the nausea and pains at the stomach resurfaced.

Skye: Eris, I thought to lost you

Eris: I'm so happy to see you again Skye

Skye: what do you mean ... * ouch *

Eris: pains at the stomach and nausea, right?

Skye: yes ... but what did you mean by "for them"

Eris gently stroked the Skye belly and smiled.

Eris: their

Skye: maybe you're saying that ... I'm pregnant

Eris: Yes, from...one week

Skye: * blushes * well...I confessed my feelings for Chase and he agreed and we did it...

Eris: becoming a mother is the most beautiful thing that can ever happen

Skye: I know but ... * yawn *

Skye was so tired that she could not finish the sentence and fell asleep

Eris: aww don't worry swetie, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother

 _ **the end**_

 **Please review, see you soon when the exams is ends**


	4. Rocky

_**Pups and Legends (Rocky)**_

 **I'm sorry if I haven't update the new one-shot in time but the school is started and I can't write like before.**

Before the return of Darkus a member of Paw Patrol met a warrior of the elements.

One week ago to Adventure Bay, the pups were preparing to make a fantastic camping in the jungles of Brazil, Rubble loaded on the Paw Patroller the last remaining suitcases, Skye and Everest were learning a few steps of Samba and finally Marshall along with Zuma, and Rubble Chase were learning the local language of Brazil.

Ryder: let's go pups, is time to go !

All pups gathered near the Paw Patroller.

Marshall: Hey Ryder we trained our Spanish so we will not have problems understanding the local language

Ryder: uh ... I'm sorry to disappoint you Marshall but in Brazil the people speak Portuguese

Marshall: damn!

The Dalmatian blushed with embarrassment while the others pups laughed, but they noticed that someone was missing.

Chase: hey where's Rocky?

Marshall: I think he's still in the lookout, I'll go looking for him

Just as Marshall thought, Rocky was in the Lookout to draw a heart that wrote "Rocky & Everest 4ever". When Marshall stepped into the tower on which the heart of paper that Rocky was drawing.

Marshall: Hey Rocky, we are ready to go we are waiting for you ... what are you doing?

The mestizo turned with a slight blush on his face.

Rocky: uh ... Marshall ... if I tell you a secret, you promise you'll not tell it at anyone?

Marshall: Sure, I'm good at keeping secrets

Rocky: Well, I'm in love with Everest and I want to tell her to be my girlfriend

Hearing those words Marshall bit his lip and stared. Marshall has feelings for Everest too, however, he didn't want to tell Rocky.

Rocky: why that face? Don't tell me that you like Everest

The Dalmatian hated lying to his friend, but Rocky was facing a moment of depression, so the only thing to do was to lie.

Marshall: uh ... no, Everest is nice but I don't think is the right one for me

 _Marshall's mind: I can't at Rocky say that I like Everest too, is already facing a bad moment._

On the face of the mestizo he appeared a small smile and his tail began to fidget.

Rocky: Thanks Marshall I never had a friend like you

Marshall: remember that I'll always be here when you need me

The two dogs came out from the lookout and they went up in the Paw Patroller. During the travel Marshall continued to watch Rocky with a worried expression.

 _ **The next day...**_

Ryder found a nice place to camp: there was a waterfall and below was a small lake with very clear water and soft white sand that surrounded the lake. After about thirty minutes to assemble all the tents, the pups ran to dive in the lake except Rocky and Marshall, he looked at Rocky with a big smile on his face, it seemed that a sudden depression of Rocky had disappeared.

Finally Rocky finally decided to confess his feelings to Everest and maybe have a little fun with her.

Rocky: Marshall, I go into my tent you bring me Everest

Marshall: Okay

The Dalmatian walked down to the lake where Everest was playing with Skye, meanwhile Rocky went into his tent to think how he would tell his feelings for her.

Everest: hi Marshall

Marshall: Everest hey, do you want to take a walk with me?

Everest: sure

Marshall and Everest walked near to the tent of Rocky.

Everest: Marshall, what do you think of me?

Marshall: uh ... you're beautiful, you have a sweet heart, and you have beautiful eyes

Everest began to blush. she licked the cheek and Marshall was shocked.

Marshall: Ev-Everest what are you doing?

Everest: Marshall I like you a lot and I would like you to be my boyfriend

Everest suddenly pressed her lips against Marshall but just then Rocky saw what was happening, his heart broke. he felt betrayed by his best friend, the one who was always close in the darkest moments.

Rocky: MARSHALL !

Marshall: Rocky, I don't ...

Rocky: how could you do this to me? I trusted you

Marshall: I'm so sorry ...

Rocky: stay away from me, traitor! I HATE YOU, I HATE THIS WORLD, I HATE MY LIFE !

The mongrel ran away from the camp without knowing where he was

 _ **Meanwhile, in the jungle ...**_

Across the jungle a mysterious character is looking for smugglers: his skin was dark red and long hair, tied gray stone and topaz yellow eyes. On the face had wrapped a green bandana that covered his mouth and nose, he had a yellow robe and a white glove on his right arm, wearing torn trousers and dusty, and finally the white leather boots.

Having climbed a tree, he finally found two smugglers who were looting some very rare birds nests. He drew his bow and arrow but could not kill them, he have a law to respect.

?: Although not deserve to live I can not kill them, this would go against the law of the warriors of the elements

the arrow next to one of the invaders managed to attract their attention.

Bootlegger 1: * scream *

Smuggler 2: What was that?

Bootlegger 1: ... it is the ghost of the Rio, according to legend defends the forest and pursued the invaders that invade his jungle

Smuggler 2: I'm not afraid of ghosts. COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE !

The mysterious warrior appeared before them, one of the smugglers took out a machete and ran toward him, but the warrior did not seem intimidated.

?: roots !

They sprang from the soil of the roots covered with spines that enveloped the two invaders.

Smuggler 2: what are you?

Haidrak: the warrior of the forest, my name is Haidrak and you are not welcome in this jungle

The two smugglers ran scared out of the jungle.

Meanwhile Rocky was going to run away as far as possible until you stumble upon a root of a tree and then fall into a net.

Rocky: help!

Haidrak: don't be afraid my friend, fortunately I did run those damned smugglers

Rocky: get me out of here!

The native took out a knife and cut the ropes of the trap freeing the pup.

Rocky: Thanks, now I have to go and finish my life

Haidrak: I don't think that your life has been a hell Rocky

The half-breed's eyes widened when he heard his name.

Rocky: how do you know my name?

Haidrak: the spirits have told me so much about you and you need help

Rocky: and how?

Hidrak lit a bonfire and threw us a special powder by changing the color of the flames, Rocky sat down next to him.

Hidrak: Rocky during your growth you have forgotten your past memories with your friends and you have continued to think about the bad times of your life.

Rocky: Well ... I don't know, maybe

Inside the flames appeared an image of Rocky but much younger together with a labrador, then saw Rocky when he joined at the Paw Patrol, every day playing with other puppies and when he met Everest and the Rocky mind began to remember.

Rocky: I can't believe it... how did I forget that?

the tears began to flow on Rocky Face, the fire appeared the image of Marshall along with Everest

Haidrak: and what you think of Marshall and Everest?

Rocky: he was my best friend and I loved Everest

Marshall continued to appear new images along with Everest, Rocky knew that if he took away Everest from Marshall he would lose his friend forever. Suddenly he feel the bad memories were gone from his mind

Rocky: You're right. Maybe my life was not a hell, I must go back and say sorry to everyone, but now it's too late to fix things

Haidrak: Follow your heart and find your destiny

The mestizo came back to the camp, he reached the waterfall and dived into the water and the other puppies could not believe it.

Chase: Rocky are you okay?

Rocky: yeah I'm fine!

The mestizo out of the water and went to Marshall and Everest

Everest: Rocky, I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a crush on me

Marshall: and sorry if I betrayed you

Rocky smiled and wagged his tail.

Rocky: it's okay guys, I noticed that you have a great bond and you are a perfect pair. And Marshall ... you are the best friend I've ever had

Ryder: pups come here!

Their leader pointed above the waterfall where he was the native who had helped Rocky, and finally he disappearing into the jungle.

 _ **The end**_

 **So, what do you think?**

 **T.F is out, see you soon**


	5. Chase

_**Pups and legends (Chase)**_

 **This is not another chapter, I've rewrite the chapter because I noticed some errors!**

Kat returned to the desert with a nervous and angry expression.

 _Kat's mind: cursed warriors of the elements!_

He entered inside the cave of Darkus to give the bad news to other compains.

Kat: our master is dead, he was killed by the warriors of the elements, but now I'll take you to glory and the first step is to avenge our old leader. Storium and Vared, go to Adventure Bay and send a clear message to humanity, the Darkus are back!

 _ **Meanwhile in Adventure Bay ...**_

It's been over a half an hour since Marshall is gone, his best friend Chase was increasingly worried.

 _Chase's mind: where are you buddy?_

Along with Ryder he was controlling the entire city, but no trace of Marshall, the young German shepherd was lost in thought, as he continued to check the area came a call from Skye who had found Marshall.

*call*

Skye: Ryder, Skye here. We found Marshall, is coming home

Chase: great job Skye, we arrive immediately

* Call off *

Ryder: come on Chase, go back to the lookout

Chase: Ryder sir, do you believe that Marshall was really attacked by a monster?

Ryder: I don't know but the important thing is that he's okay, and you believe it?

Chase: No, I'll be crazy if I believed in certain stupidities

 _ **Meanwhile in the space ...**_

A comet was approaching the earth, surely would have crashed. That was not a comet whatever, he was Xaver: the king of the stars and the moon and was going to Earth to destroy some Darkus.

 _Xaver's mind: those Darkus repent of having put a foot on the Earth again!_

 _ **Meanwhile at the lookout ...**_

Chase and Ryder returned with Rocky and Zuma to the lookout. When they saw their friend the other pups ran to embrace him. Chase instead seemed quite angry

Chase: Marshall! are you crazy? we were so worried about you

Zuma: dude, calm down!

Suddenly he heard the loud screech of a raven. everyone looked up to the sky and saw a winged monster attack the Skye's elicopter and everyone saw the poor pup falling off the aircraft.

Chase: SKYE !

Chase, Worried, got into his police car to get to Skye, Ryder tried to stop him but it was useless.

Ryder: Chase, please stop!

Chase: NO ! I have to save Skye

The German shepherd pressed on the accelerator as hard as possible, was trying to sow his leader and to find Skye as soon as possible. After crossing the bridge suddenly it appeared a Darkus from underground. He was tall and skinny, instead of arms had the sharp blades, and his eyes were covered with a black band.

Chase suddenly pulled the brake, but the blades cut the car in two parts the dog was thrown against the asphalt, the fall was very violent and Chase was wounded, Ryder got to hit the monster but even though he did not see anything it was like if he had eyes behind his head, the monster pointed his blades to the boy's throat.

Vared: if you plan to exploit the fact that I have not the view you're wrong

Suddenly the sky was covered with clouds, and from there popped up Xaver which landed on the ground the warrior stood up, revealing the shiny silver armor and his dark blue eyes.

Xaver: I knew it was you, Vared

Vared he persecuted Xaver to hit him with his blades, but Xaver waiting for that moment

 _ **Xaver: celestial ray!**_

The shot found its mark and was so devastating that the armor of the Darkus was completely destroyed, Xaver drew his silver sword to permanently kill the monster, but Vared was only pretending to have suffered the damage. the Darkus took a sadistic smile as he sank his blades in the Xaver's armor, but the blades were not able to penetrate deep into the body Xaver but didn't know those blades were poisoned.

Vared: * evil laught* my blades are full of poison. It is a very powerful poison that acts quickly

Xaver: poison?! A cowardly strument

As the two continued to fight each other, Ryder tried to take Chase but Vared interrupted the fight and rushed at the boy preventing him from approaching.

 _ **Xaver: shield photonic!**_

Vared was about to hit the boy but Xaver was able to protect Ryder with his shield, meanwhile Chase stood up and saw his leader in difficulty.

Chase: * woof * net!

Vared can perceive the net and with a precise shot cut the net, Xaver lunged with his sword, but the monster still managed to avoid the attack and make a deep laceration on the leg of the warrior who stumbled and lost his sword as the poison was beginning to take effect.

 _Xaver's mind: Cursed darkus_

The darkus tried to hit Xaver to give him the final blow, but Chase bit the leg of the monster, Vared threw the German shepherd away finishing hanging from a cliff.

Chase: Help!

Ryder took the silver sword of Xaver and prepared to strike.

Ryder: die!

The boy, with the heart full of anger struck with all his strength, but also with the attempt Vared avoided the attack, Xaver held out a leg and tripped the monster, the warrior got up, ran to the cliff along with Ryder for rescue Chase, but something unexpected happened.

Vared: you will not flee so easily *evil laught *

Vared made a very high jump and held out his blades to hit Ryder, but the warrior noticed it and with one fast sprint the stepped behind.

 _ **Xaver: starry sprint!**_

The blade sank into the warrior's chest, Xaver shouted in pain as blood flowed out and the poison from his body. Finally, after a long agony fell back to earth, while Ryder was able to save Chase, but Vared had surrounded them.

Vared: you are trapped, you can not escape!

Now Ryder and Chase must choose: jump in the ocean or be killed by the Darkus, in one way or another would meet the death, but before this happened Chase had one last thing to say to his leaders.

Chase: R-Ryder sir, if this is the end, I wanted to tell you that ... I've always seen you as a father to me and ... and ... I love you

Ryder hugged Chase believing that this would be the last time he'd see them. Behind them Xaver was still alive but not for long.

Vared: very moving, but now it's time to die!

Ryder: Then do it, what aspects? I'm not afraid of you!

The monster took off the blindfold and revealed her emerald eyes, but anyone who looks at those eyes the victim's body will turn into stone. Meanwhile Xaver pulled out a silver knife.

Vared: you have great courage, but this will not save you from ...

Xaver: hey bastard!

With his last strength, Xaver threw the knife that ended on the right eye of the monster and without it his eyes were ineffective.

Vared: *scream of pain* not believe it's over, I will return !

The enemy teleported to the desert, while Ryder and Chase tried to rescue the warrior, but now Xaver had thrown his last breath, Chase sat next to his body thinking it was her fault. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head while the Xaver's body was disappearing

Chase: I could not save him, if only I had not interfered during the fight he would still be alive

 _Xaver: Chase is not your fault_

Chase: Who are you?

 _Xaver: I'm always Xaver, now Ryder and you have to go home, and don't worry about me, one day I will return, I promise you_

Chase: Thanks for having protected us Xaver

 _ **Meanwhile at the lookout ...**_

Ryder and Chase returned to the lookout, when they returned the other members rushed to embrace their leader, while Chase went to Marshall to apologize for what he had said.

Chase: Marshall wanted to apologize for before, I didn't want get angry with you

Marshall: it's all right, you were worried about me, you had every reason to be angry ... is Skye with you?

Chase: no

the ears and the tails of Chase drooped.

Chase: I was a lousy boyfriend, right?

Skye: aww Chase you didn't do anything wrong

The German shepherd turned to see his beloved behind him, Skye ran to him and filled him with kisses

Chase: I'm so happy to see you again Skye

Skye: me too, Chase I must tell you something important ... I'm pregnant

When he heard those words The Chase's heart began to beat like a drum of happiness

Chase: Really?

Skye: yes

The two lovebirds gave a long and loving kiss, while Eris was looking them on the lookout with a smile.

 _ **the end**_

 **so what do you think? see you soon with the Alex's chapter**

 **T.F is out**


	6. Alex

_**Pups and the legends (Alex)**_

 **nothing to say today, just I hope you like it.**

It's been six days since the Darkus have returned and attacked Adventure Bay, but as said Flame: the warriors of the elements will always be ready to protect the humanity even at the cost of life. For a short time the tranquility in the city was finally here, but it would not last for long.

 _ **Meanwhile in the desert ...**_

A mysterious figure appears in the arid desert lands: the emperor wore armor clan demon and wielding one of the last dragon swords. This stranger entered the cave of the Darkus to negotiate a settlement with their leader. at the beginning Kat didn't want the help of an unknown but when the stranger revealed his intention Kat agreed, but ot one condition.

Kat: who are you? And why are you here?

Akuma: I'm Akuma, the emperor of the demon clan

Kat: it does not matter. Get out of here! I do not accept help from a stranger

Akuma: you are looking for the pieces of the key to finding the book of spells but you have a problem with the warriors of the elements

Kat: Yes. So?

Akuma: I'm looking for Doragon, the dragon warrior. I also know where you will find a piece, I wanted to help you, but if you refuse me, okay ... goodbye

The man was about to leave when suddenly ...

Kat: wait! Maybe we can find an agreement

Akuma: so do you accept my help?

Kat: Yes. I do, bring me the piece and we'll bring your warrior of the elements

Akuma: done deal

 _ **Meanwhile in Adventure Bay ...**_

a new character appears in the city of Adventure Bay: he was a young boy with short and black hair and green reptilian eyes and wore a ninja held, behind his back and had a katana. The young man was walking towards the train station when he saw a small child playing with his "super bike", the child was crossing the tracks just as a train was passing, the ninja noticed it, jerked and approached the child, of a sudden disappeared leaving only a white smoke. Finally the two reappeared near the town hall, the child was very shocked.

Alex: but I was ... and you ... but how did you do? And who are you?

Doragon: I'm Doragon, and if you're wondering how I managed to teleport ... well all the ninjas know how to do it

Alex: are you a ninja?

Doragon: yes

Alex: wow, this is really cool!

Doragon felt his throat a little dry, looked at the sky and saw the blazing sun.

Doragon: Well thank you. do you know a place where I can drink?

Alex: Of course! Follow me

The boy brought his new friend in the restaurant of his grandfather and without know that Akuma was watching him, but for the moment he was more concerned to recover the shard.

Akuma: Doragon, find you was much easier than I thought ... but for now it is better to recover the shard

Doragon: is a really nice place

Alex: thanks ... hi grandpa!

Mr. Porter: hi alex, who's your new friend? and why he has that sword ?!

Alex: he is a ninja, he saved me from a train

Mr. Porter: amazing, what's your name?

Doragon: my name is Doragon

Mr. Porter: how can I serve you?

Doragon: just water, thanks

The two friends sat down to wait for the order, Alex became interested of the sword that Doragon kept in his sheath

Alex: What kind of sword is the one you behind?

Doragon: this is the last of the seven dragon swords. These swords represented: courage, strength, peace, honor, freedom, justice and dominance. The clan leaders possessed these swords, protecting what once was my village, but one day the man who owned the domain sword destroyed all the other clans and it was my job to stop his actions.

Alex: Interesting!

Doragon: tell me about of this city, it is the first time to Adventure Bay

Alex: Well, Adventure Bay is a city quite lively although nothing ever happens to bad...

Just then an adult man with a gun dressed in black began shouting menacingly:

Man:this is a robbery !

All clients hid frightened including Alex, but instead Doragon stood up and pulled out his sword.

Doragon: hey!

The man turned and saw the ninja with a sword, the gun pointed menacingly Doragon but the ninja didn't seem awed. And dared the man to shoot him.

Man: Don't think of doing the hero, approached and shot!

Doragon: goes well, then I dare you, shoot me!

The criminal used around the charger against the ninja but every bullet was ward of from Doragon's sword. Finally the ninja came and cut off the weapon of 'man in two parts.

Man: okay okay, I give up, please don't kill me

Doragon: thanks just that you are a human or I would have already killed you

The man ran but didn't go very far, shortly after he was arrested by the Paw Patrol, meanwhile Doragon put his sword away but then he heard a loud scream coming from the town hall.

* Scream *

Alex: What was that?

Doragon: seemed like a scream ... and you were saying that nothing happened bad in this city. Better go check!

Meanwhile, the town hall ...

Akuma was causing panic to the town hall, it was very close to the statue of the founder of Adventure Bay.

Akuma: good hiding old man!

With a powerful sword stroke cut into two parts and the statue inside it was the most important piece: the diamond flower. a tool that allows the key to compose himself permanently.

Akuma: this was easy

Doragon: this is that you believe ... Akuma

Akuma: *laught* Doragon, the assassin of my father, and will be with his sword that I'll madde my revenge

Doragon: we'll see

Akuma made an acrobatic leap and positioned him near Doragon, both drew their swords and began their fight.

Akuma: see my true power

The Akuma muscles bulged, his skin appeared all of the scales and appeared all the horns.

Akuma: I am the demon ninja! You will not leave here alive

 _Doragon's mind: Damn, I have not yet reached full power, I must try to resist as much as possible_

 _ **Doragon: draconic barrier !**_

The demon struck him several times with the barrier sword, but failed to penetrate, Doragon jumped to avoid the enemy's blade and unleash a powerful attack.

 _ **Doragon: Dragon fury !**_

A powerful ray Center in full the Akuma chest, unfortunately Akuma managed to resist the attack. The two continued to hit each other with swords, both had cuts and lacerations on the body. Finally Doragon raised the sword above the sky and said:

 _ **Doragon: Justice dragon!**_

Doragon summoned the dragon of justice and was ready to attack but Akuma could summon his dragons too.

 _ **Akuma: domain dragons !**_

Two dragons appeared all over the demon Akuma pointed with his sword the dragon of justice

Akuma: I have dominion over you, listen to me I'm your new owner

Suddenly the dragon of justice and the domain Dragons beat against Doragon and exploded ... after the huge explosion Alex stepped out of hiding to rescue Doragon but tripped over a smoke bomb, picked it up and it occurred to him an idea. Meanwhile Doragon recovered from the loud explosion, desperately tried to take his weapon but Akuma stepped on his arm.

Akuma: Incredible! You survived my most powerful attack, but now it's time for you to die

Doragon saw Alex holding the smoke bomb.

Doragon: well, do what you need to do

Akuma: as you want

Alex: hey, monster!

The demon turned and was hit in the face by the bomb that exploded in his face, instead Doragon take advntage of that moment to break free and pick up his sword. His sword began to glow with a red light as he landed after an acrobatic jump.

Doragon: finally I reached the highest level

On the back of the ninja they appeared all of the wings and a tail equal to those of a dragon and his arms were covered with scales and claws appeared all.

Akuma: no, it can't is possible, he is much more powerful than me!

Doragon: Now I don't need the sword to defeat you, it will be enough only one of my attack. _**final draconic comet !**_

Doragon became completely red as swooped down and finally destroying the demon with just one handful, while the flower diamond fell into the sewer, however, no one noticed it. Meanwhile, Kat was watching what was going on.

Kat: * sigh * I knew I didn't have to accept the help of an unable

Alex on the other hand was looking for his friend but did not know that Doragon was back on the planet Sora.

 **the end**

 **what do you think? see you in the next votation**


	7. Everest

_**Pups and the legends (Everest)**_

 **Finally I made it! I hope you like it.**

On the planet Sora the twelve warriors of the elements came together in the castle of the Imperial city to control the universe, when Flame the fire warrior. a man with gray hair and blue eyes. he found the presence of Darkus on the Earth.

Flame: lords. We have a problem. There is a Darkus presence on the Earth, and seems to be very powerful

Artica: and where is it?

Flame: in a town called Adventure Bay. Better go check

The daughter of Flame, Artica had long, straight, light brown hair and blue eyes. The girl put on her armor and took her platinum spear. She wanted to follow her father on earth, but her mother stopped her from going.

Artica: I can go with you, Dad?

Shayni: no, you can't! Artica you don't know how is dangerous the Darkus

Flame: Your mother is right, the Darkus are monsters who know no mercy and you're still learning how to use your powers

Artica made a sad expression on her face.

Artica: * sigh * I just wanted to help, like my brothers

Flame: don't be sad little girl, one day you will fight with us and I think that day is not far away

The girl gave a big smile and hugged her father

Artica: Thanks Dad, please be careful

The leader spread his wings and took off toward Earth, but Artica was very stubborn as her father and still had in mind to follow Flame. She decided to leave the castle and teleport to Adventure Bay. landed on the Jake's mountain, right where Flame was flying over the area in search of some Darkus. The girl hid behind a tree to avoid being identified by her father, then she saw a couple of dogs, a male dalmatian and a female husky.

 _ **Meanwhile with Marshall and Everest ...**_

The Dalmatian was driving his fire truck and next to him was his girlfriend, a husky named Everest who were returning from a date.

Everest: it was a fantastic date Marshall

Marshall: yes you are right

Before they could greet Everest had one thing to say to Marshall

Everest: Marshall has been a while that I wanted to tell you. I have always wanted to be a mom and now that we have grown up wondering if we could ... mating

Marshall: you mean ... have puppies?

Everest: yes

The Dalmatian smiled at the request of his love.

Marshall: of course Everest. I always wanted to be a father

Both closed their eyes and gave a long kiss.

Arctic: aww that cute!

but after thirty seconds their lips parted. Marshall felt a bad feeling behind him, even Arctic noticed it too and immediately pulled out her spear.

 _Arctic's mind: it seems I'm not the only one here, and I think it's not a very friendly presence._

Marshall: Wait, I feel a strange presence

The Dalmatian's eyes widened, he knew who they were, Marshall ordered his beloved to run away even though she did not know what was happening.

Marshall: Oh no! they are here

Everest: Who?

Marshall: Everest you have to run

Everest: why? What's going on?

Marshall: Do what I told you! RUN !

The Huskies started running scared while Kat and Crudelion attacked Marshall. When Flame began to fight Crudelion, Artica decided to help her father in the fight.

 _Artica's mind: it seems it's time to come out of my hiding place_

The girl came out of hiding and used one of his ice powers.

Arctic: _**Ice bullet !**_

an ice attack that struck Crudelion and froze him. Flame turned to see his daughter.

Flame: Artica ! What are you doing here?

Arctic: sorry dad, but I wanted to go with you and help you

Flame: no these enemies are too dangerous for you. you are yet inexperienced

Marshall came to thank the warriors.

Marshall: please my girlfriend, Everest, ran alone somewhere on this mountain, if any of you could find her I'd be more relieved.

Arctic: don't worry, I can find her myself and bring her home

Marshall: Thanks

 _ **Meanwhile, with Kat ...**_

Kat took a bad fall and ends at the foot of the mountain, while he stood up he realized he landed on a tombstone of a Darkus beast, Kat took out a sapphire heart and threw it over the tombstone.

Kat: Frost, Rise !

The heart is attacked black crystal pieces and ice to form the body of a woman.

Kat: Frost my dear, I missed your pretty face and your cold eyes

Frost: don't say that Kat make me blush, anyway I've brought me back to life for that I have to help you in anything, or you missed me so much that you could not be without me?

Kat: both

Frost: what do you need?

Kat: the darkus are coming back and I need to find the mistyc book to create a new army, unfortunately Marshall, who would be the guardian of the mistyc book refuses to tell us where it is. Unless...

Frost: What?

Kat: He has a girlfriend, Everest if we capture her perhaps tell us where is the book. Marshall would risk everything to save her

Frost's face appeared on a sadistic smile.

Frost: and if he refuses?

Kat: we kill them together

Frost: it will be fun to see a bit of blood after all these years

 _ **Meanwhile, with the Artica ...**_

Artica ran as fast as possible to find the husky and a little later he saw her.

Artica: stopped Everest!

Everest: stay away from me!

Arctic: I will not hurt you, I just want to help you

Everest turned and stopped running. The husky Arctic and breathed heavily due to the tracking crowds.

Everest: can I trust you?

Artica: Of course, don't worry I will take you at home safely, however, I'm Arctic

Frost appeared behind the husky now ready to capture it, fortunately Arctic noticed it and created a protective barrier.

Artica: watch out! _**glacial barrier !**_

The barrier repulsed the attack of Frost, Artica pulled her spear while Everest hid behind her.

Arctic: Who are you ?!

Frost: Frost and I are here for that dog

Arctic: you will face me!

Frost: fine ice warrior. We start, _**crystal claws !**_

The nails of the Darkus became crystal black claws and lunged at the warrior but thanks to the teachings of her parents and her reflexes managed to block the attack, after about three minutes to capture and defend the Artica counterattacked, rejected the claws and with a powerful punch broke her nose, finally with a spear sheared cleanly through the left arm of the Darkus, but she didn't know that the Darkus beast can compose themself, and so it happened.

Everest: it is not possible

Artica: how can recompose?

Frost: *evil laught* you not know, right? The Darkus beast can automatically repair themself.

The Darkus pounced again against Arctic but unexpectedly is buried under the snow, and jumped out of the snow with everest in her claws.

Frost: too bad that you're not my goal, our struggle was starting to get interesting

Artica: let her go, freezing lightning !

Artica struck her foe on the legs that immediately froze and Everest managed to escape along with Artica, a cave very near to the cabin of Jake, Everest felt very tired so decided to rest a bit.

Everest: can I rest? I'm really tired

Artica: Of course

Everest: * yawn *

Everest slipped immediately into sleep with a big smile on her face, while Artica sat near to her and watched her sleep, suddenly the husky began kicking and talking in the sleep.

Everest: * sweet laugh * Marshall, you're so silly but also very sweet ... stop! me it's tickles

Artica: * chuckles * aww she's so sweet, what's gonna dreaming?

The girl stroked gently Everest, shortly after the Arctic saw something inside a wall of ice, seemed to be milling a key.

Artica: it seems to be a fragment of a key

She picked up his spear and cut the wall and took the fragment, while Everest woke up and went to the Arctic, unaware that Frost was very close to her.

Everest: good morning Artica, what are you doing?

Arctic: I found a fragment of a key inside a wall of ice ... take my curiosity: What were you dreaming?

Everest: * blushes * I was dreaming Marshall, my mate. He and I have known each other since we were pups, now we have grown up and I asked him if we could have a family, and he agreed.

Arctic: aww

The girl went on to analyze the fragment. while Frost took Everest with her claws and took her to outside of the cave.

Everest: Artica help !

Artica: Everest ...

She suffered such a strong blow that Arctic fainted. When she recovered her hands and her feet were imprisoned by the ice blocks and Everest was in the same situation, Kat and Frost approached them and they didn't have good intentions.

Kat: *evil laught* Artica, the ice warrior. I must thank you for having found the fragment of the key

Frost: We have the husky, now what?

Kat: thought I don't need her anymore, kill them

Frost was ready to hit Artica with his claws but stopped and was succeeded by something totally unexpected.

Frost: I advise you to run

Kat: What are you doing Frost? Kill them !

Frost: I'm sorry

the Darkus destroyed the Arctic and Everest's blocks that meanwhile began to run.

Kat: You damned, how dare you do this to me after all I've given you?

Frost: I only did what is right, you have told me only controlled like a puppet, now is the time to rebel!

Frost attacked her leader, but suddenly a chain wrapped around her chest and two seconds later her body was sliced in two parts.

Kat: This is what happens to traitors! Chain, finish her!

Chain: it will be a real pleasure

Chain had arms completely covered with chains and wearing an iron mask, Frost tried to escape but Chain was getting closer. They appeared on his boot with the sharp spikes and without hesitation stepped darkus the right where there was the sapphire heart.

Chain: she is died. do you want to chase the fugitives?

Kat: no, now we have a fragment of the key, if we find all the other fragments will lead us to the lost city and it is there that we find the spellbook

 _ **Meanwhile, with Artica ...**_

Everest and the Arctic reached Jake's cabin, the Everest's owner, the Huskies jumped into the arms of Jake hugging him.

Everest: Jake! I'm so happy to see you

Jake: me too girl, who is she?

Everest: she's Arctic, I met her while I was doing a...walk

The husky winked at Artica, while Jake saw the girl and his face began to turn red.

Artica: nice to meet you Jake

Jake: hi ...

 _Jake's mind: wow she's really beautiful_

Everest: Artica

Artica: yes Everest

Everest: I have to go to the lookout, I need to know if Marshall is fine

Everest climbed on his snow plow and went to the lookout, while the Arctic followed.

After a few minutes Everest along with Arctic came to the lookout, the Huskies came down from her snowplow and hugged Marshall, the other members joined the hug.

Marshall: Everest!

Everest: Marshall, I missed you so much

Marshall: you too my love

Suddenly Flame, Tagor and Eris appeared near at Artica.

Artica: I'm in trouble, right?

Eris: your mother is very worried

Tagor: you'd better go home, I would not be in your spot

Ryder approached them.

Ryder: who are you?

Flame: we are the warriors of the elements, we defend the universe from any threat

Marshall: Yes Ryder, they have saved us from the monsters

Flame: the warriors of the elements will always be ready to protteggere humanity, even at the cost of life.

 _ **the end**_

 **so what do you think? See you in the next chapter**


	8. Ace

_**Pups and legends (Ace)**_

 **So the chapter will not be long like the others but at least is more of 1000 words, I hope you like it!**

In the desert, Vared returned in the cave wounded but proud to have killed a warrior of the elements.

Vared: My lord, the star warrior is dead, I killed him with my blades

Kat: great! Now I think of treating that eye, you deserve it

Vared: thanks

Soon after came one of crows Storium had left after his death, finally the poor bird was eaten by Serperia, the snake woman.

Kat: apparently Storium had failed ... well it's not a problem for now. Serperia and Chain go to the jungle and look for clues about the next fragment

 _ **Meanwhile on the planet Sora ...**_

After returning to the planet Sora Artica was telling at her parents what had happened on the Earth.

Artica: that Darkus has saved our lives, it's as if her were, rebelled

Shayni: this can happen

Arctic: really?

Flame: Yes, many have been forced to become Darkus and some have rebelled. For example, your uncle Rakto, he was controlled by Crudelion and became a Darkus, at first I was convinced that now had become a monster, but I was wrong, in fact he still had a human heart. He helped in the great battle and sacrificed his life to save mine. I will never forget that moment

Shayni: He had demonstrated that we could still trust him and knew how to defeat the Darkus and without him we did not know how to defeat the Darkus

Artica: wow! ... But I hear they are looking a strange book and fragments of a key, and I think they want to invade our planet and the Earth

Flame: I think so too, it has always been their intent ...

Nova: mom, dad. come here we have a problem!

Flame, Shayni and Artica ran to the control room where was waiting them a guy with wavy, blond hair and light green eyes.

Shayni: Nova, whats going on?

Nova: There are two Darkus presences who are heading toward the jungle of Adventure Bay

Flame: weird, why now don't attack the city?

Arctic: they're probably looking for the next fragment

Nova: are you sure?

Arctic: certainly, I have heard that there are some very important places of Adventure Bay including the Jake's mountain and is there that I found the fragment

Takau: I were you I would trust more than your sister Nova

Behind Nova appeared a boy with dark red hair and yellow eyes.

Nova: Takau, what are you doing here? you should not be in the village

Takau: yes, but I heard that you have another problem with Darkus, and so here I am

Nova: I'm sorry but I had seen the Darkus for first

Takau: well, then I will come with you

Shayni: watch out guys, these are your first Darkus you face

Nova: I know Mom, we are not children we know the danger

Both wore their armor, took their weapons and set off into the jungle. When they arrived on Earth noticed in the distance the trees that fell

Nova: did you see that?

Takau: yes, will poachers

Nova: it will be better to check

The two warriors landed on the spot where the tree fell, there were no poachers but an airplane, Nova approached the plane and saw that the inside was a girl, was injured but at least breathed.

Nova: hey Takau, there's a girl and it seems that she is still alive

Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw the two warriors.

Ace: Who are you?

Nova: I'm Nova the warrior of the metal, and he's Takau warrior of the animals

Takau: What happened to you? Do you remember?

Ace: hm ... maybe, wait! I remember now. It was a kinda of bird it was much bigger and ... he wanted to attack Skye ... but I managed to protect her ... and then I found myself here

Takau: now is the time to get you out ... wait I feel something seems a strange presence ... the Darkus!

Chain wrapped his chains at the Nova's body, Takau pulled his two tomawk and cut the chain releasing the friend.

Nova: Takau, try to keep the darkus busy while I'll helping the girl

While Takau was fighting against Darkus, Nova managed to free the girl from dell 'plane rolling, but his right leg had suffered a sprain.

Nova: can you walk?

Ace: * ouch * no, I hurt my leg

Serperia: don't worry, soon it will be over

Nova: we will see, _**magnetic ball !**_

Hit the Serperia's face but she did not give up so easily, she used her poisoned tail but Nova was not lacking of timing.

Nova: _**Iron body !**_

The entire body of Nova became iron, but the woman snake still wanted to hit but the sting broke just as she was about to hit the skin of the warrior, Nova counterattacked.

Nova: _**Steel hands !**_

Nova started off Serperia combat with a series of punches but took him by surprise and wrapped him in her coils to suffocate him.

Nova: this is your best?

Ace could not stand there watching had to act, took a piece of sharp metal and used it as a knife, pungalò tail darkus with the scarce forces that remained.

Serperia: * scream of pain * stupid human, DIE!

Serperia was about to attack Ace, but Nova took her by the tail and threw her against a tree, while Takau was in trouble against Chain, but Nova was always ready to help a friend.

Nova: _**electric shock !**_

Takau Thanks Nova, but it is not safe to be here, Ace door in a safe place

Nova: but Takau ...

Takau: not argue, go!

Nova: * sigh * alright, let's go Ace

Ace: wait I can't walk

The metal warrior has the ability to create a special armor with only kind of metal.

Nova: you can not walk, but you can fly

Ace: how? My plane is destroyed

Nova: wait and see, _**Magnetism !**_

All the pieces of Ace's airplane created a special armor for Nova, picked up Ace and got up from the ground, flew far enough to be safe from Darkus. After a few hours, and Nova Ace landed and camped for the night.

During the night there was a long silence in the jungle, Ace was very afraid of sleeping outdoors especially if there were monsters that were search her, she took a photo of her and a boy of the same age.

Nova: Hey Ace, who is that guy in the picture?

The Ace's face turned red thinking about that boy.

Ace: He's Carlos is my best friend ... no actually, is more than a tender friendship

Nova: Well you are nice couple

Ace: thanks

 _Ace's mind: oh Carlos I hope you'll accept my feelings one day_

 _ **The end**_

 **Guys the Ace's adventure it's not very over because she will reappear in another, adventure with another characters, and there I'll make something to special.**

 **T.F is out, see you soon!**


	9. Zuma

_**Pups and legends (Zuma)**_

 _ **I made a little modify at the chapter**_ _ **, I hope you like it and please leave your opinion**_

The following days at Adventure Bay were very quiet: no monster was attacking the city, and each inhabitant spent his days normally, but the Paw Patrol and the warriors of the items were confident that sooner or later something was going to happen. It's been a month since the warriors of the elements saved Adventure Bay, but despite the continuing failure of the Darkus would not give in, they were waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Ryder and the pups were on the beach to play, were all present except Skye.

Rubble: too bad that Skye could not come with us, she would be enjoyed

Rocky: yep

Chase: Well guys she is pregnant, she needs to rest

Zuma: come on, man we're all happy for you two and I'm sure you will be of great parents ... wait a second, where's Marshall?

The Dalmatian was talking to Everest using his pup-tag, Marshall received a very important news that his heart was filled with joy.

* Call on *

Everest: Marshall I have big news for you

Marshall: What happens Everest, are you okay? Has something happened?

Everest: No, everything is okey ... I'm pregnant!

Marshall: W-What ... it is the truth?

Everest: Yes, that's what we always dreamed

Marshall: You're right, I can not describe my delight at this time

Everest: I have to go, I see you tonight. I love you Marshall

Marshall: I love you too

* called off *

 _ **Meanwhile on the planet Sora ...**_

Shayni, the water warrior, was continuing to monitor the situation of the Earth, and to seek information on the magic book and the key fragments. While she was reading a book, her husband came close to her.

Flame: how long is going ahead this research?

Shayni: two weeks, I kept trying but it's useless, it seems the magic book does not know anyone

Flame: do you think you should a break, I mean; you need a vacation

Shayni: hm ... I don't know, maybe the Darkus are on the trail of the other fragments while we are still trying to search informations

Flame: don't worry, I can search something while you relax

Shayni smiled a little, in fact Flame had right and Shayni already knew where to go.

The water warrior took her backpack and teleported to Adventure Bay. When she arrived in the city she began observing each corner of the area, after walked for about half an hour she decided to spend time on the beach.

 _Shayni's mind: I heard that here there is a wonderful beach, let's look_

 _ **Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom ...**_

The Mayor of Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger, was doing a research on the mysterious sea creatures, The Mer-pup.

Mayor Humdinger: apparently these creatures do exist and are said to have their cities, * evil laught* it's the perfect target to test my submarine destroyer

The mayor went on the submarine and immediately began to look for some pup-Mer, shortly after he found a young pup-Mer, the creature was frightened and ran faster trying to reach his city.

Mayor Humdinger: very good take me to your parents

 _ **Meanwhile with Shayni ...**_

Shayni was sitting on the pier to watch the sea and felt the breeze, closed her eyes and think of the memories of the past.

 _Shayni's mind: all this sea and it's so calm surface, reminds me so much when I was a still a child_

Suddenly she heard the dogs barking, was the Paw Patrol who were playing on the sand, but one of them seemed to have already met in the past.

Shayni: * whispering * hm ... wait! That labrador seems to have seen him somewhere, but where?

 _ **Flashback**_

It was a dark and cold night, a little choccolate labrador puppy was running away from something or someone; behind him there were three boys, were aboard their bikes and armed with clubs, they were chasing him for reasons definitely not friendly.

Unfortunately the puppy he found himself in a dead end and the boys had closed its only way out and continued to be getting closer.

Zuma (baby): please let me go

Boy 1: *laught* look he's scared

Boy 2: yep he's ridiculous

Boy 3: now is the time to have fun

The little he began to cry as the three boys were about to hit him right on the head, suddenly a voice fearlees broke the silence.

Shayni: hey you, leave him!

Behind the three boys appeared a woman with straight, brown hair and blue eyes. in her hands was clutching her trident, she had to hold back could do no harm to humans.

Boy 1: What the hell do you want?

Shayni: I just want you stay away from that puppy

Boy 2: otherwise? We don't care if you're a woman

Shayni: regret it

Boy 1,2,3: *laught*

While two members of the gang attacked Shayni stood, she trusted her abilities and powers.

Shayni: _**Mega waterjet !**_

she was shot from her hand a powerful jet of water, but controlling the ability, the attack was not painful for the boys.

Shayni: Now you do what I say or I will not be so kind with you

The group departed from Zuma and began to run like hares. Meanwhile Shayni gently took Zuma and stroked and licked her cheek.

Shayni: aww you are so cute

Zuma (baby): thank you, thank you!

Shayni: you're welcome ... do you have a home or parents?

Zuma (baby): No, I'm alone * brr * I'm cold

Zuma started to shake and held tight to the woman, Shayni had always needed as a travel backpack.

Shayni: oh poor baby ... Luckily I always carry a blanket with me

she wrapped the blanket to the little labrador slowly fell asleep

Shayni: he's so adorable when he sleeps, I hope to find a home as soon as possible

Right next to her was a very cozy home, Shayni left on the porch of the little house, she knocked on the door and walked away.

Shayni: * whispering * I'm sorry puppy, you can't come with me on the planet Sora ... I hope I have chosen the right house

Meanwhile in the house came out a man of gentle manners, picked up the puppy and brought it into the house

Man: Hey Ryder and Chase, come and see your new little friend

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _Shayni's mind: I remember now, that was the pup that I saved long ago ... damn he grew a lot_

The warrior came to Labrador:

Shayni: hey ...

Zuma: uh ... I should know?

Shayni: do not you remember me?

Zuma: Well, you have a familiaw smell and even youw face, seems to have alweady seen; sowwy but I don't think to know you

Shayni: are you sure?

Zuma: wait! I wemembew when I was little pup and you saved me and you found me a home

Shayni: exactly

The labrador hug her and licked the woman.

Shayni: *Laught* even if you grew you're yet adorable

Zuma: thank you, uh ...

Shayni: I'm Shayni, and you?

Zuma: my name is Zuma. I cann't wait to get you to meet my friends

Both walked to the other members of the Paw Patrol

Zuma: hey guys she is Shayni, the woman who saved me when I was a puppy

Rubble: really?

Shayni: yes

Rocky: wow! we thought it was just a made-up story, but now I believe it

Ryder: so, you're the hero of Zuma

Shayni: right, and you should be the Zuma's owner?

Ryder: Yes, well, I'm the owner of all these dogs

Shayni spent the whole day together with Paw Patrol. The sun was setting and all on the beach were watching that beautiful landscape.

Shayni: it's so good to be here, it's a really beautiful city

From her travel backpack she pulled out a flute and began playing a sweet melody.

watch?v=Iy5qyfoppus (Link of the song)

Zuma was so bewitched by the melody that he fell asleep on Shayni's legs

Ryder: amazing, how did you learn to play the flute so very well?

Shayni: I taught me everything my mother

Ryder: cool!

Suddenly a torpedo out of the water and ended up on the beach, the team went to investigate the object while Zuma Shayni heard the sound of a mer-pup, then the creature emerged from the sea.

Zuma: it seems that the mew-pup are in twouble, let's follow hew

Shayni: I come with you

Zuma: but Shayni, do you have a wetsuit?

Shayni: yes, my armor allows me to breathe underwater, and don't worry I can take care of myself

Zuma: Well ... okey

The warrior donned her armor and took her trident, while Zuma took his uniform and both plunged into the sea. They followed the mer-pup up in an underground cave and eventually found the city of mer-pup but unfortunately it is still attached by Mayor Humdinger; Shayni saw all those poor creatures run away frightened, felt strong anger inside her.

Mayor Humdinger: * evil laught* I like when things are going to the right way ...

Shayni: hey you!

Mayor Humdinger: I cann't believe that damn Paw Patrol ... whoever that woman

Shayni: you disappear from this place or you will suffer the consequences!

Mayor Humdinger: *laught* do you think to stop my submarine? impossible

The mayor pointed his guns against Shayni.

Shayni: you underestimate the women

The mayor without thinking fired two powerful torpedos but Shayni was just waiting for that moment.

Shayni: _**aquatic barrier !**_

The torpedos was rejected by the barrier and struck the side of the submarine, unfortunately had a thick and resistant armor and then the torpedos did not cause much damage.

Zuma: wait, but then you awe...

Shayni: a warrior of the elements, exactly

Zuma: wow! This is really cool

Shayni: Zuma, now you have to bring all the mer-pup out of here while I'll keep busy the submarine

Zuma: OK

Shayni: _**harpoon anchor !**_

A giant anchor was launched against the submarine that was now beginning to suffer damage, but Shayni didn't stop to attacking it.

Shayni: _**mega waterjet !**_

The water jet was ten times more powerful than normal, and the mayor was on the verge of surrender, but when he saw Zuma rescue a little mer-pup decided to distract Shayni attempting to murder an innocent little creature, will be one of the greatest of his life.

Shayni: oh no! look out Zuma!

Mayor Humdinger: goodbye !

The woman pushed Zuma, tried to protect themselves again with aquatic barrier but did not have time and was hit in full while a large amount of debris fell on her, but despite that she was still alive.

Zuma left the city reached with the little mer-pup, then went back inside to help Shayni. Meanwhile, the mayor was ready to give the final blow to Shayni who was trying to break free from the rubble. Now seemed to be the end for water warrior, fortunately Zuma would never have abandoned.

Shayni: Zuma, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous

Zuma: thou hast saved my life once, now it's my tuwn !

Together they pushed with all their might, but just when she was free Shayni a torpedo hit both, but when the dust dissolved the unthinkable happened.

Mayor humdinger: no! I can n't believe it

Zuma: unbelievable !

Shayni incredibly managed to stop just before the torpedo hit them.

Shayni: when the sea and I become a only thing nothing can stop me

Launched the torpedo against the tail of the submarine, the shot found its mark and Shayni was ready to permanently destroy the submarine.

Shayni: _**pincer of the deeps !**_

With great strength destroied glass cockpit took the mayor with her pincer, but suddenly the mayor pushed a red button with a skull drawn.

Mayor Humdinger: sorry but I have to leave so as not to explode

Mayor Humdinger activated his jetpack is equal to the surface, while Shayni was trying to stop the self-destruction, but it was all useless, the submarine exploded Shayni but managed to escape and get out of the city shortly before the explosion.

When they emerged, Zuma Shayni told what had happened, shortly after Shayni sat on the pier thinking that the city of mer-pup was destroyed because of him, fortunately Zuma consoled her friend.

Shayni: dammit! I could stop him

Zuma: Shayni you wewe great

Shayni: thank you Zuma, but now the mer-pup haven't got any home

Zuma: without you no mew-pup would suwvive, and don't wowwy we can find anothew home fow them

Shayni: you're right, you are a good boy

Zuma gave a big hug to Shayni while the rest of the paw patrol observed them.

Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Marshall: AWWW

 _ **THE END!**_

 **so this is all for now, I hope you like it and see you soon in the next chapter. ^_^**


	10. Katie

_**Pups and the legends (Katie)**_

 **Hi guys! Sorry if I never said you nothing of this but I was very busy and it's escape from my mind, I hope you like it and leave reviews if you want.**

Two months have passed and the darkus' attacks became more frequents, now day or night it's never safe to go out. The warriors of the elements manage to fend off the enemies but not for long and in some attacks have already died several people, they were certain that sooner or later the worst would come.

On the planet Sora the warriors of the elements had all eyes on planet Earth, nothing seemed to happen until one day a Darkus appeared in Adventure Bay's Forest

Flame: another Darkus! Why it didn't appear directly in the city?

Eris: I don't know, it seems there is something suspicious

Haidrak: someone has to go to investigate but undetected

Flame: Haidrak could you do it, you are very sneaky, you're a right warrior for this

Haydrak: I don't know guys, I'm not like when I was young

?: I can do it

Behind the three warriors appeared a young girl with short, wavy, blond hair and green eyes. She was ready with armor and with her scythe.

Haydrak: Violet, are you sure you want to go ...

Violet: Yes Dad, I can to be very stealthy when it comes to investigating

Flame: okey Violet, you can go but be careful

Violet: yes Flame

The girl activated the armor's wings and traveled to Adventure Bay. After being landed on Earth could sense the presence of four Darkus and one of them was very powerful, thanks to the darkness of the night she was able to approach and get credits, the Darkus had camped in the forest and after they would attack the city.

Darkus 1: then, when we can attack the city?

Darkus 2: we must wait for the signal of our commander

Darkus 3: Look, there he is!

He came the commander of Darkus, was very tall and with a muscular build, wearing a black iron armor obsidian-colored and decorated with skulls, and the helmet looked like a skull with red horns. The girl saw the commander Darkus, her legs began to tremble with fear of being discovered.

 _Violet's mind: Damn it, Skull Kaos is here, if he finds me out I'm dead_

Skull Kaos: soldiers! We found another piece of the key in town nearby, was in the hands of the mayor of that city, but since he would not give us the fragment I was forced to kill him, now we just need to find the diamond flower, at the going down tomorrow sun raze this city and then those damned warriors of the elements

Meanwhile Violet was very tense, the fear of discovery was too much, as she was to get away from the camp of the enemies a drop of sweat fell from her face and ended up on the ground.

Skull Kaos notice her and fired an explosive ball, she tried to avoid it but the shot exploded in front and made big armor damage, Violet tried to defend himself but his attacks were not very effective with such a powerful opponent.

Violet: _**double mystical sphere !**_

The two spheres hit the target but it seemed that the enemy had not been damaged.

Violet: _**Magic Bomb !**_

The girl got the same result, Skull Kaos was ready to attack and took the girl by the neck and tossed her away.

Violet landed near a road and lost consciousness, just then another girl noticed her, tried to wake her up but without success.

Katie: Damn! she seems to have lost consciousness, I better take her in my clinic

 _ **Meanwhile at the Katie's clinic ...**_

things were going normally, Skye and Everest were both pregnant, but the big day is finally arriving.

Skye: I will shortly have my puppies, I can not wait to see them; I'm so excited

Everest: I

Skye: But, you know where you are Katie?

Everest: yes, it went to do some 'spending for us

Skye: Great

Katie returned with Violet and laid her down on a hospital bed, took off his armor to see if had been damaged, had three broken ribs and a fractured arm.

Katie: how did to shrink it?

Katie continued to monitor the health status of Violet Skye until he heard screaming.

Skye: Katie! my pups ... ARE ABOUT TO BE BORN !

Katie: I'll be right Skye!

She ran as fast as possible to help Skye, after three minutes arrived Chase with his police car.

Chase: I'm here Skye, hold on!

Though he could not move or speak Violet could at least hear what is happening.

 _Violet's mind: what's happening?_

The next day Violet opened her eyes and looked around, when she tried to get up she felt a sharp pain in the chest and right arm.

Violet: where I am? * ouch * dammit!

The warrior grimaced in pain, then she got the idea to use one of her powers to heal herself.

Violet: _**healer fire !**_

From her hands appeared all of the green flames that continued until her right arm and her chest, now Violet was completely healed. She got up and explored the room, suddenly the room door opened and Katie who was surprised to see the warrior still standing.

Katie: whoa! You've recovered

Violet: Well yes, I do. what is this place? Who are you?

Katie: I'm Katie and this is my clinic, yesterday I found you on the road and you were injured so I decided to bring you here to cure you, but apparently you did everything alone

Violet: Yes, um ... not to be too curious, but while I was unconscious something had happened?

Katie: Skye just had two puppies, do you want to see them?

Violet: I would love

A cat was rubbing on the legs of Violet and both girls giggled

Katie: she is my cat Cali

Violet: aw she is very sweet

 _ **Meanwhile, with Skye and Chase ...**_

After giving birth to her two small puppies she was still very exhausted but she was ready to choose their names.

Skye: Chase

Chase: yes Skye?

Skye: I finally decided their names

Chase: fantastic!

The couple watched a puppy that looked like Chase but his fur was much darker.

Skye: I thought "Thunder" for the male

Meanwhile, another puppy fell asleep near Chase's paws and on the face of the German shepherd there was a small smile, she had a reddish fur.

Skye: choose you the name for her

Chase: hm ... "Luna"

Skye: it's a beautiful name

Skye licked the Chase's cheek and gave him a loving look

Skye: I love you so much Chase

Chase: I love you too

Violet and Katie entered in the clinic to see how was Skye.

Katie: she is Skye and these are her puppies

Violet: aww that cute

Katie: Skye then how do you feel today?

Skye: fine

Meanwhile, the front door he entered Ryder.

Skye: hi Ryder

Ryder: hi girls

Katie: hey Ryder, she's my new friend, meet Violet

Violet: Nice to meet you

Ryder: me too, Katie I came here because I have to tell you something

Katie: OK, tell me

Ryder: so, you and I have known each other very much and I always thought you were the sister I never had, but now I think we are more than just friends. do you want to be my girlfriend?

Katie's heart starts to beat faster for joy, had always had a crush on Ryder since they were children and finally her greatest dreams are to come true, she hugged Ryder and began to speak with her sweet voice.

Katie: oh Ryder certainly, anything to be with you

Violet and Skye: aww

 _ **That night...**_

Katie had to go out with Ryder for a date but fortunately Violet volunteered to take care of the clinic during her absence.

Katie: are you sure that you want to look after the clinic while I'm not there?

Violet: yes

Katie: ok, if you say so

During the evening things went normally, the time kept passing and Violet concern grew, did not know when Skull Kaos would attack the city.

While he was looking Thunder and Luna suck the milk from the breasts of Skye, Violet heard a moan coming from the room of Everest when she entered she saw the husky who had a worried expression on her face.

Violet: Everest, what happens? You seem very concerned

Everest: it's just that when I saw Skye birth looked like she was suffering a lot, I am afraid, I don't want to suffer

Violet: Everest don't worry, everything will be fine, oh by the way Ryder has called someone to keep you company

Everest: really, who?

Marshall: hi Everest

Everest: Marshall!

The girl scratched her head making her giggle as Marshall licked her cheek, after Everest began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach.

Everest: * ouch * I guess it's time

 _Violet's mind: damn, I don't know how to give birth puppies_

suddenly felt a blast outside the clinic, Skull Kaos and his soldiers were attacking the city and Violet could not stand there watching, she had to act.

Skye: Violet, what's happening? What was that explosion?

Violet: Everest is in labor, but we have another problem ...

Chase: What?

Violet: Darkus!

Skye: oh no, again. Tell me that this is just a nightmare!

The cockapoo wept in despair, she could no longer stand the fact that other people lose their lives.

Violet: Skye calm down, now you have to stay with Everest and your family as much as possible. you can do it

The girl went into her room and took her scythe, she had no time to don her armor as time goes on and Darkus make things worse.

Violet: I don't have time to don my armor

* SCREAM *

Violet: oh no, Everest! _**Teleport !**_

One of Darkus soldiers entered through a window and took aim at the pups, but Violet was able to intercept it, pushed the enemy against a wall and used one of his powers.

Violet: _**nemesis magical !**_

Violet struck darkus with a flurry of kicks and punches and killed the enemy.

Skye: whoa! you are one of the warriors of the elements

Violet: Yes, now I have to find a way to protect you, hm ... I know! _**Mega protection !**_

A great barrier circled the clinic, was a barrier that prevented the magical forces to enter.

even though he knew he had little chance of winning with that monster she was ready to fight him and risk to go for broke.

She always came over to the monster and tried to get his attention.

Violet: hey! Skull Kaos

Skull Kaos: you can't be alive, you should be dead

Violet: But here I am, and I'm ready to defeat you

Skull Kaos: we will see, soldiers! Kill her

The last two soldiers rushed against Violet, she made an acrobatic leap avoiding the attack, the Darkus tried to attack again, but Violet was too agile, after numerous attacks the soldiers were very confused and Violet was the time to attack.

Violet: _**Lunar blade !**_

The Violet's scythe lit up with a bright green and threw it against the two soldiers, one of them managed to avoid it but the other is divided into two parts. The last Darkus tried to escape but was killed by his own commander.

Violet: we finish what we started

Skull Kaos: you will be a worthy opponent

Although Skull Kaos was a very powerful opponent could not match the agility of Violet.

After a few minutes Ryder and Katie had arrived on the site of the battle, attempted to enter the clinic but when Skull Kaos saw them went near them to hit them ... incredibly Violet manages to teleport and Katie Ryder in clinic a few seconds before the Skull Kaos He hits them both, and managed using only thought.

Violet: Damn, my head

Now Violet is confused and is in great difficulty, for Skull Kaos it is time to put an end to the clash

 _ **Meanwhile, inside the clinic ...**_

While Violet is busy in his battle, Everest is struggling against pain to give birth to her puppies, even though she has given birth to a puppy is not over yet, and the pain became stronger and stronger.

Skye: Everest strength, do not give up you're almost there!

Everest gave another push and the second puppy came out, but now Everest no longer wanted to continue, but Marshall was there to give her strength and courage

Katie: you lack just a puppy Everest, we can do it

Everest: * sobs * no, please just ... I can't, it hurts too much !

Marshall: Everest don't give up

Everest: Marshall ... I'm so scared

Marshall: I'm here Everest, I promised to always stay by your side and it is a promise that I want to keep, you now have to do it but this time I will be with you

Everest: Marshall you're right, I ... I can... do it!

after two minutes even the last puppy was born, Everest was exhausted but happy to have fought her fear.

Katie: Everest and Marshall congratulations you have had two boys and one girl

Everest: oh my god, I can't believe...I made it

Marshall: You were great Everest

Meanwhile, Violet was still facing Skull Kaos despite struggling just to avoid the blows of the enemy and block, Skull Kaos seems immortal.

Violet tried to hit him with her scythe, but Skull Kaos pushed her causing her to fall and now it seems really over; Violet had few chance of defeating the enemy but that does not mean she had to surrender.

Skull Kaos: * evil laught * now surrender or die

Violet: Never! _**magical bomb !**_

The magic bomb exploded roofs lean Skull Kaos and his armor appeared a crack and Violet knew that was a great weakness.

Violet: _**teleport !**_

The warrior appeared several times in front of Skull Kaos to confuse him and when he arrived the right time ... Violet stuck across the blade of his scythe in the heart of Skull Kaos who fell dead.

Violet returned to the clinic to see if Ryder, Katie and the pups were well and what he saw was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen: Everest and Marshall together with their young pups.

the largest was a husky male with black fur and ears, paws and a chest was completely white.

Marshall: Pyro

The little girl had the same fur color of Everest but much darker.

Everest: Crystal

The latest was a completely white Dalmatian except a small black spot on the right side.

Marshall: Joey

 _ **End!**_

 **So this is all for now, see you at the Tracker and Carlos' chapter.**

 **T.F is out, see you soon!**


	11. Tracker Carlos

_**Pups and legends (Tracker / Carlos)**_

 **So this is the last chapter before the final but it's also the second part of the Ace's chapter (8th chpter), so guys I hope you like it.**

Nova took Ace away from the battle zone, meanwhile Takau had to keep occupied the two Darkus, the fight seemed very difficult; Takau knew it would be a very hard battle but the job of a warrior of the elements is to protect the Earth even at the cost of the life.

Chain launched his chains against the warrior and Serperia lunged at him to bite him with her venomous teeth, Takau managed to avoid them, but Chain continued to vent all his fury on Takau.

Takau: _**Agility Monkey !**_

He continued to strike with his chains but Takau had a super agility, just like a monkey.

Chain: come on down if you are a man!

Takau: okey, whatever. _**Tiger claws !**_

The fingers of the warrior became sharp claws that tore the left arm of Chain, Takau continued to leash until suddenly, Serperia wrapped the Takau's legs and even Chain did the same thing with the chains, now the only thing he can do is ask for help.

Takau: HELP!

Chain: *evil laught* no one can hear you, now let's see how much you scream when I'll break you in two parts

 _ **In the meantime...**_

Just steps away from the battle zone a young boy and his dog were checking a map to find a kind of hidden temple, they were trying to understand the meaning of the map but it was as if the map was incomplete

Carlos: can you understand something Tracker?

Tracker: no ... un momento! Maybe there should be another part of the map

Carlos: probable

They were too busy watching the details on the map, but thanks to super hearing of Tracker managed to notice the cries for help of Takau.

Takau: HELP!

Tracker: esperar, I hear something ... it's coming from that way

The Chihuahua pointed with his nose to the right, and together they ran to control.

Tracker: vamos Carlos!

When the two arrived to the battle zone Takau chained with Chain saw that they were stamping, Carlos could not stand there watching, but did not know that behind them was Serperia.

Carlos: hey, you stop that!

Tracker: * woof * Carlos, atenciòn !

Carlos turned around but he didn't have time to move, and consequently was bitten in the shoulder, the poison of Serperia was so powerful that Carlos seemed already dead, after finishing with Carlos pointed her eyes on Tracker, he wanted to run away but was petrified by fear.

Takau was still trying to break free from the chains, when he heard that the rings were about to break, it was time to use the maximum of his energy.

Takau: _**strength of the beast !**_

This time the chains that wrapped Takau snapped like sticks, the warrior lifted Chain and threw him against the destroying trees.

Takau saw what was going to Tracker, he took one of his tomhawk and threw the weapon at the woman snake, the tomahawk hit the Serperia's back does not seem to have done critical damage.

Serperia: ah ... damn! ... it Doesn't end, I will kill you

Serperia and Chain retreated, Tracker was very frightened by Takau, just when the warrior was about to inject a counterpoison that would have saved the Carlos' life, Tracker blocked his way.

Tracker: ... you, stay away from him

Takau: I just want to help him, he was bitten, within him flows a powerful poison and I have the cure to save him

Tracker: how do I know that I can trust you?

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder, the Chihuahua turned to see Carlos, was still alive but not for long.

Carlos: Tr-Tracker... please ...

Tracker: no Carlos! Stay with me por favor. Okey help him, deprisa!

Takau: I will be lightning

Injected the antidote into the arm of Carlos and seemed to immediately effect, unfortunately the sun was going down

Takau: perfect

Tracker: do you think it will recover?

Takau: of course, don't worry he will live; it's not safe to be out here, we have to find shelter

Tracker: I know a safe place, follow me *woof* cables!

The warrior took Carlos and loaded him on their shoulders while they Tracker showed the way, they came to a very cozy cave where usually Tracker spent the night when he was not a member of the paw patrol yet.

During the night, Takau was sleeping but Tracker moaning woke him, the poor pup was close to Carlos, unable to fall asleep, Takau stroked his head to try to calm him down.

Takau: don't worry, Carlos will recover

Tracker: I know, but I'm too afraid to wake up and find him dead. Carlos is my best friend, and without him ... I do not ... I'm nothing!

The puppy clutched Carlos and began to cry

 _Takau's mind: poor puppy, I see that they have a great bond._ _The spirits are always right_

 _ **The day after...**_

Carlos awoke as if it had been poisoned, the boy stood up with Tracker that was still sleeping.

Takau: good morning Carlos

Carlos: hello, um ...

Takau: I'm Takau

Carlos: You're the one who saved me from those monsters ...

Takau: the Darkus

Carlos Who are the Darkus?

Takau: the darkus are ruthless people who want to destroy our world and take over the Earth, but fortunately we warriors of the elements we can defeat them

Carlos: What is a warrior of the elements?

 _ **In the meantime...**_

Ace and Nova were going towards the center of the jungle, there would be reunited with Takau

Ace: so, tell me: What is a warrior of the elements?

Nova: a warrior of the elements is the protector of the Earth, we protect your planet fighting against the invaders, we are endowed with elemental powers, for example, I control the metal power

While they walked, Nova saw a small chest in front of him, he picked it up and opened it, they found the second part of the map, but they could not understand anything.

Nova: damn, I don't understand anything

Ace: You're not the only

Nova: we have no time to look at this map, we are close to the heart of the jungle, there will meet Takau

 _ **A few minutes later ...**_

The two warriors met right in the exact spot of the jungle, but they not knowing that Chain and Serperia were following them.

Takau: hey Nova!

Nova: Takau!

Meanwhile Ace and Carlos ran to hug, iniziaro to talk and discovered that what he was

Ace: hi Carlos!

Carlos: I'm so happy to see you Ace

Tracker: * woof woof *

Ace: *laught* hello to you too Tracker

Tracker: hola Ace!

Carlos: What are you doing here?

Ace: I was at Adventure Bay but I was attacked by one of those monsters, and I found me here

Tracker: oi oi oi, we have been attacked by those monsters too

Carlos: Yeah, we were following this map, then we met these monsters but Takau saved us

Ace: Wait! we have a map too, but it's unreadable

They checked both maps but did not seem to serve any good, Tracker was immersed in his thoughts on the significance of the two maps, he looked at the sun, and it occurred to him a 'hypothesis

Tracker: maybe ... el sol ! * woof woof * guys I have an idea !

Carlos: What's Tracker?

Tracker: try to combine the maps and light it with the sun

Ace and Carlos tried to do what Tracker told him to do, it worked, and how to fate were right next to the temple, just ... it was not there.

Carlos: very good Tracker! Apparently we are right next to the temple

Nova: yes but ... where?

Takau saw a rock that not seemed natural, stepped on it and the temple appeared from the earth, and all Takau's doubts disappeared.

Takau: just as I thought, an ancient temple of the precursors

Carlos: precursors?

Takau they was a humanoid race who came before of you, millions of years ago

Carlos: wow! However, we enter

Into the house, they saw the sculptures and paintings of anthropomorphic dogs to somigliarono who wore armor and had weapons in his hands.

Tracker: wow, are they warriors dogs?

Nova: exactly, they are creatures created by the great gods before us they were the only ones to defend the city

Carlos: Look I found something!

The boy picked up what looked like a key piece, tried to take the fragment but Chain destroyed all the columns of the temple with his chains.

Serperia: *evil laught* thought I'd let you take the fragment so easily?

Everyone came out of the temple that was falling to pieces. Nova and Takau prepared for the decisive struggle.

Nova: Ace and Carlos, take Tracker and hide. It's time for the rock and roll!

Serperia: let's see how you dug with my friends

One hundred of snakes soldiers sprang from all sides, but the two warriors of the elements did not seem intimidated.

Nova: ready to fight Takau?

Takau: we faced the worst monsters, of course I am ready

They rushed against the enemies and began to fight, even though they were in the minority and Nova Takau killed almost all the soldiers snakes, they could do nothing against them, both had the strength of a thousand men.

Nova: You think the last soldiers snakes, Chain is mine

Takau: perfect

Chain attacked, Nova however managed to avoid it, but took the Chain of Nova leg and threw him against the ground, the shot seemed painful but not for Nova, Nova made an acrobatic leap and gave a powerful kick to the chest Chain.

Chain: there more than a kick wants to stop me

The Darkus wrapped Nova with his chains again, but the warrior had not finished his energies.

Nova: _**Incandescent Force !**_

The Nova's body began to give off heat, but it was so strong that the chain merged.

Nova: it's time to finish, _**fists of steel !**_

The metal warrior went on to Darkus and hit him in the face with his powerful fists. After yet another coup Chain fell dead.

Meanwhile Takau was ending with the last soldiers snakes, Serperia when it was about to attack Tracker ran after her and bit his tail.

Serperia: * ouch * you, damn!

Tracker: * woof * cables!

Serperia: don't try to run away, I can catch you and then kill you

Tracker led Serperia into a ravine, the chihuahua managed to reach the other side instead Serperia remained attached to the wall but was coming up fast, then Tracker had an idea, he saw before him the first boulders that were blocked by a 'tree trunk .

He used his cables to remove the trunk but it didn't work, but Tracker was a very determined pup to give up.

Tracker: come on!

He took a final tug and eventually took off the trunk.

The boulders fell on the woman snake. when the powder is dissolved, Serperia emerged from the rubble; was full of tears and blood flowed out of his body.

Serperia not ... think ... I could ... kill ... ah!

Serperia gave her last breath and died, Tracker looked at the scene, was very upset

 _Tracker's mind: mio dios!_ _I killed someone ... Carlos and Ryder never forgive me for this_

After returning in the battle zone Tracker told him what had happened, he thought Carlos would have reprimanded, but instead gave him a big hug.

Tracker: you're not a-angry?

Carlos: no tracker, had it not been for you Takau would die

Takau: it's true, you have been very brave Tracker

Tracker: Really?

Nova: yes, you are the first dog that I see defeat a Darkus

Tracker: grasias

The two warriors of the elements returned to their planet, while Ace and Carlos were having a moment together.

Ace: carlos, I have to tell you something

Carlos: me too

The boy put his hand on that of Ace and she began to blush

Carlos: I like you very much and I would like to stay with you for the rest of my life

Ace could not believe at the words of Carlos, after all this time wondering whether Carlos would accept her feelings, and she finally had an answer, she was so happy to hear those kind words.

Ace: aww Carlos I always dreamed of this moment, I love you so much

They both gave an intense gaze and finally gave a long kiss, meanwhile Tracker was watching them with a smile on his face.

 _ **end**_

 **so guys this isn't the end of the story, I have the final chapter on my way. Trust me guys it will be an epic final.**

 **T.F is out, see you soon**


	12. WAR

_**Hi guys! I'm finally back to write and I decided that this story need of another chapter, so this is not the last chapter but the next...I hope you enjoy and sorry for the suddent modification.**_

 _ **Cat and Kat are Alpha cat 173's oc**_

 _ **Drake and Jenny are my oc**_

 _ **Pups and the legends –WAR-**_

It's been two months since Violet, the warrior of magic, defeated Skull Kaos. Vain attempts were made Kat and Darkus to find the magic book, the last Darkus soldiers were all defeated by the warriors of the elements, and this time it was sure that the forces of good would have still triumphed once.

In the desert, Kat was furious, he was so angry that he began to break rocks with only the strength of his paws, with him was Vared, the only Darkus survived.

Kat: Damn! We continue to fail

Vared: evidently our Darkus were not up to the task

Kat: I wonder how they managed to survive the war

At that moment, Kat decided to do a crazy act, out of the darkness and try the book of spells alone.

He knew it was risky but it had taken this drastic decision, went to Earth and began looking for clues without being disturbed, fortunately Kat had a particular skill: no one could sense his presence even the warriors of the elements ... or so he thought .

Kat walked over to Katie's clinic and it occurred to him a 'idea: to capture Everest and litter and use them against Marshall, the shape of Kat changed now was no longer a dog, but an anthropomorphic dog.

Kat: why keep looking for answers, when you know someone who already knows everything?

 _ **Meanwhile the lookout ...**_

While the other members and Ryder were engaged in a mission, Everest was nursing her three puppies and Marshall always watch over them, it seemed that nothing could stop all this tranquility.

 _Marshall's mind: wow!_ _Although it's been so long, I remember like it was just yesterday when I met this wonderful creature, and now we have become parents of three beautiful puppies, I love them !_

Everest: I treasure very thirsty, you can take a bowl of water please?

Marshall kissed affetuoso on Everest cheek and went into another room to get a bowl full of water when suddenly he heard his beloved scream.

Everest: MARSHALL !

The Dalmatian ran as fast as possible, he saw Everest and her puppies trapped in a power cage, when he saw Kat her heart was filled with anger, but he could not fight back because he knew that if he would do Kat would kill his new family.

Kat: happy to see Marshall

Marshall: Kat! Let go of my family or I see it with me!

Kat: * evil laught * not believe it's so easy, perhaps you feel we can reach an agreement ... give me the spell book and let live your family

Marshall: * growls *

This time Marshall was near a crossroads, could not endanger the city but he did not lose his love, Marshall looked at Kat with a look of anger and decided to accept his request.

Marshall: okay, but if you even dare to touch them, you will not regret !

Kat: do not worry, what's the point kill them if all will die in our conquest? Now hurry up, otherwise I change my mind ...

Ryder came together with the other members, they tried to stop Kat but the monster threw the whole group in front of Marshall.

Kat: find the book, NOW ! And Marshall, I think this will serve you

Kat gave him the key, Marshall came out of the lookout and began to dig until he reach a golden door, opened the door and started down a staircase while his friends followed him. He reached the end of the Dalmatian stairs he realized someone was following him.

Marshall: What are you doing here?

Rubble: Marshall! We want to help

Marshall: no Rubble. thank you but better that you are out of this situation

Chase: Why ?!

Marshall: I do not want you risking your life for someone like me

Ryder: Why do you say that?

Marshall: I had sworn to protect the book of spells by Darkus and other evil forces, but now I have not been able to protect you, my family and the whole of humanity. Ryder sorry, but I'm a nobody

Marshall lost his confidence in himself, but Ryder and his friends felt the same way, indeed it seemed that Marshall could not see that the light of hope shone more and more.

Zuma: no Marshall, you're not a nerd, and I will never

Rocky: already, you have only done your best

Chase: and you will never be alone, because we will always be by your side

Rubble: because you awe mowe than just a teammate or friend

Ryder: do you remember when you were a pup? you were always ready for action and you were also very clumsy at that age, but you have always raised and you have faced every obstacle and every difficulty with courage. Marshall You can do everything with your great determination and until that heart will go on inside you, never lose hope

At that moment the Dalmatian heard the voice in his head when he was a pup and resumed his confidence.

 _ **"Do my best and forget the rest"**_

Marshall: you are right guys, come on!

Ryder: this we will solve it together

They ran down a long corridor and at the end they reached an ancient temple that many ages ago was the heart of the city of precursors.

Chase: so, that's what proteggevi?

Marshall: exactly

Rubble: and all this time beneath us there was a temple, this is really cool

All entered the temple and opened an ancient sarcophagus, using the key, and inside her sarcophagus was the book of spells; This book contains all the most powerful spells and dangerous of all the universe.

Rocky: So this is the book of spells?

Marshall: Yes ... * sigh * guys, I think it's time to show who they really are

While it took the book from the sarcophagus, the form of Marshall changed, now had a humanoid form. No doubt Marshall is a warrior dog.

Ryder: whoa! Marshall you're ...

Marshall: Correct, I'm one of them. I'm sorry if I hid the truth

Ryder: how is it possible?

Marshall: it happened a long time ago ...

 _ **Seven billion of years ago ...**_ Marshall's POV

I was created by the Canava god, the god of peace and life. Along with other warriors dogs I was chosen as a guardian of the city but not only, also became the guardian of the spellbook.

But one day the god of war and destruction, Helixium, created an army of demons because he wanted to dominate the entire universe, and immediately broke out a war between good and evil. Although we were fighting them with courage, the demons were dominating us and the only way to defeat all the monsters was to destroy the entire planet ... and so did Canava.

Rocky: and how did you survive? and remember where it was the temple?

I was not just survived, I say that I was born again in another life, but first things first ...

They all died in the explosion of our planet, but four of us warriors dogs were lucky enough to come back to life, reborn and recover the spell book, and I am reborn precisely in this' era, even though I had the shape of a dog and I was just a baby I could still feel the presence of the spellbook and when I discovered that there was a team of their own pups close to my objective, that is you, I started a long trip up to Adventure Bay and the only way to stay guarding the temple was to join you.

Chase: so you are not there in this world, and all this time you've kept in the dark?

Yes, and I'm sorry I hid all this, but I did it just to protect you

Ryder:'ll do this later, now we have to save Everest

 _ **Today ...**_ Normal POV

Marshall returned to being a dog, he and his friends tornaro on the surface to deliver the spell book in Kat, but the Dalmatian did not know that Kat wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Kat: finally, I can already feel the power

Marshall: If you want the book first free Everest and my pet

Kat: OK

Kat freed Everest and the pups from the cage, the Dalmatian was overwhelmed by the sweet embrace of Everest and its small.

Everest: Marshall, oh I was so scared

Marshall: it's all right, now it will be fine

Kat: hmm ... maybe I think it's not over yet, we still have a score to settle ...

The Darkus threw a obsidian spear just against Everest, this time Marshall could only protect her with his body ...

?: _**Light Shield !**_

The entire group found himself completely surrounded by a light barrier that destroyed into pieces the spear. Marshall appeared in front of a man with the legendary golden armor and held in his hands the ancient sword of the sun.

Kat: Krios, the king of light ... because your presence does not surprise me?

Krios: better that you leave, or you will be defeated by the warriors of the power of the elements

All the warriors of the items appeared in front of Krios.

Kat: you think you are stronger than me? ... * Evil * laught make me laugh!

Kat showed Krios the book of spells, the warrior tried to snatch it from the hands but Kat made a quick snap and disappeared into thin air.

Marshall: where did he go?

Kat reappeared above the hall, opened the book and began to read a magic formula:

Kat: _**"demons of the hell, listen to my words;**_ _**for centuries have suffered your agonies, but now is the time to rise, outputs from the darkness and join me in our conquest ! "**_

Soon after she opened a portal and left the infernal demons who began to sow panic in the city.

Flame: damn many demons are coming

Ryder: are you able to stop them?

Haidrak: we can hold them, but not for long

Tagor: are continuing to arrive, and the speed with which they advance soon invade the entire Adventure Bay

Krios: come on! There's no time to lose

?: Wait!

Three other warriors dogs wearing their armor and their weapons in their hands, 'appeared behind the Paw Patrol and Marshall knew who they were: Cat beloved brother Marshall, was completely white and green eyes. Behind him was Drake his fur was light brown and black and had shiny silver eyes. Finally Drake's sister, Jenny, had a light reddish color and had pink eye.

Marshall: Cat! What are you doing here?

Cat: We knew you needed help

Drake: and so, here we are

Marshall: thanks guys

Jenny: You'll Need These

Jenny gave Marshall a spear and a short sword.

Marshall: Let's go! We must bring Ryder and my friends in a safe place, follow me!

Krios: Violet, you go with them and creates a barrier that can protect them, while we will fight with the demons along with the warriors dogs.

Violet: Safe, _**psitich barrier !**_

Flame: let's go!

the warriors of the elements threw themselves against the demons and warriors dogs were helping civilians to flee, the warriors of the elements had faced extreme battles and wars but nothing was comparable to what was happening at this time.

 _ **Meanwhile with the Paw Patrol ...**_

Marshall and his friends reached the clinic where Katie waiting for them there was a worried Katie and a frightened Skye; Marshall brought his beloved and his puppies in safe and immediately after Marshall went out to join the battle.

Marshall: Everest, you and the puppies stay here; out is too dangerous ... I have to go, I love you

Everest: be very careful Marshall, I love you

Chase could not stand by while his friend was risking his life so to take his soldier equipment in his pup-house.

Chase: * woof * shotgun!

 _ **Meanwhile, with the warriors of the elements ...**_

Eris was completely surrounded by demons but she did not seem intimidated, some demons rushed against her without knowing that Eris was waiting for that moment.

Eris: _**eagle's claws !**_

Eris was too agile and no demon could hit instead Eris there struck with powerful kicks, even after thirty seconds Eris defeated all the demons that were circling; shortly after he saw Shayni in difficulty and other civilians in danger near the restaurant of Mr. Porter.

Eris: Doragon, there are civilians in danger near the Mr. Porter's restaurant, I'm gonna go to help Shayni

Doragon: on my way!

Doragon became the dragon prince and took flight, landed close to demons and used the power of his sword.

Doragon: _**draconic blade !**_

With one shot killed the whole wave of demons. Alex was happy to see his friend again.

Alex: Doragon! I knew you would come to save us

Doragon: it's not safe to be here, follow me I bring to the clinic

Alex: Wait, I think my school will be invaded by these monsters, we have to go and save my friends

Doragon: OK

Nova: don't worry Doragon, you think to bring those civilians to safety, we'll do the rest

Takau: let's go Nova

The two warriors went to the houses on the hills and just as Alex had guessed, the school bus was attacked by demons and inside were children.

Takau: quick save those children

Nova: perfect, I do not wait to try out my new weapon

Takau: what weapon?

The metal warrior approached the demons with his new mace, the demons tried to hit him but he managed to Nova counterattack.

Takau: wait for me!

Together these warriors were invincible, and together they could combine their powers and create something new.

Takau used his super speed and ran in a circle; Nova instead used his eletric shock and both unleashed thunderbolts

Takau and Nova: _**Electrical ring !**_

All the demons died electrocuted, meanwhile Nova thought to drive the bus, but in its own way.

Nova: _**magnetism !**_

Nova joined to the vehicle and started to bring all the children in a safe place, while Takau went up on the school roof.

Meanwhile Shayni was on the dock where he faced the skeletons pirates, killing them was not a problem but it was the number of enemies that worried the warrior, he Would have been able to beat them but it was surrounded by pirates and had no way out. Fortunately, came a help from the sky.

Eris: _**wind blow !**_

The strong gust of wind was enough to wipe out those skeletons.

Shayni: thanks Eris

Eris: nothing

Shayni: ... although now there were more

Eris: so we will wait them

Shayni nodded and then turned his gaze to the ghost ships that were going to get close to the bay. The two women tried to unite their elements, and when the air and water come together nothing can stop them; Shayni used the fury of the sea and Eris her turbines.

Shayni and Eris: _**Mega reel !**_

In a few seconds all the entire fleet was swallowed by the powerful marine chasm.

Meanwhile, the army of demons even came to the mountain of Jake, the boy was trapped in his cabin, but it would not last long, suddenly there was total silence but after ten seconds ...

Arctic: _**stalactites !**_

A stalactite managed to penetrate into the house of Jake, now out of the cabin were sparking cries of struggle, Jake opened the door to see what was going on.

Jake: Arctic?

Artica: Surprised to see me?

Jake: Careful! behind you!

Artica saw a harpy who was about to attack her, the young warrior took her platinum spear and with a precise launch struck the heart of the beast fell dead.

Jake: Where did you learn to fight like that?

Aratica: it's all about my mother, but now you have to follow me

While Arctic was helping Jake, Chase was still fighting against the monsters to follow Marshall, but when he saw Chase Vared he remembered what he had done to Xaver.

Chase: Vared!

Vared: still you? I am surprised that you came in the battle to protect your planet

Chase: I'm not afraid of you!

The German shepherd fired the gunshots but it was all in vain, each time firing Vared Chase managed to avoid every shot; until Vared disappeared from the sight of Chase.

Chase: where are you ?!

Vared: here I am

Chase: ...

The blades of darkus left a deep wound on the side of Chase, the pastor tried to hit Vared with his rifle but had run out of ammunition, dimprovviso you appear a strong blue light, and the stars of the warrior returned to live

Chase: Oh no!

Vared: this will be the end

Xaver: Vared!

Xaver: _**Arrow of sagittarius**_

The arrow stuck in the right Vared's shoulder, the warrior approached menacingly to the enemy as he pulled his silver sword.

Xaver: we finish what we started

The two began to fight, and this time Xaver was sure he would win because he had a strategy to win, after two minutes to defend and counterattack Vared beginning to be exhausted.

Vared: * pant * * pant *

Xaver: are you tired, how long it is that you train?

Vared: fuck you!

The darkus opened his eyes in an attempt to transform Xaver sapphire stone, but Xaver covered his eyes with the blade of the sword, the blade actually served not only to defend themselves from the spell but Vared looked at his own reflection, and consequently the Darkus became a pillar of stone.

Vared: please ... spare me ...

Xaver: after what you did? I don't even think about it! _**Celestial ray !**_

The beam hit the statue that was destroyed in a thousand pieces, having also defeated some demon went to Chase that he was hiding in an alley.

Chase: X-Xaver ... help me

Xaver: I'm here for this

The warrior took the dog but being careful not to hurt him.

Chase: We must ... reach Katie clinic as soon as possible ... I know a shortcut

Unfortunately the shortest way was completely overrun by demons and Xaver became difficult fight.

Xaver: damn the road is blocked

Chase: You have any ideas?

Xaver: I can not fight them all, it's risky ... What is that noise?

Chase seems to be the sound of an airplane

In fact a airplane of World War II began to shoot the demons, on that airplane was Ace with Carlos and Tracker.

Chase: maybe I have an idea

* Call on *

Chase: Tracker, how happy I am to see you

Tracker: hola Chase, where are you?

Chase: I'm in an alley with Xaver, but we are in a trap, there are too many demons to reach Katie's Clinic

Tracker was able to see Chase and Xaver

Tracker: I see you

Chase: tell Ace to open the road to the clinic

Tracker: OK amigo, don't worry

* called off *

Tracker: Ace clear a road to Chase

Ace: immediately!

With the help of Ace, Chase and Xaver reached the clinic Katie smoothly.

Katie immediately began to operate while Chase Skye was increasingly concerned, Xaver stroked the cookappo trying to calm her down

Xaver: Chase will recover, I'm sure

Skye: Thanks for saving him, * sigh * why is this happening?

Xaver: I know it, you have not done nothing to deserve all this, but now we are here and we will do everything, we can do win this battle

While Xaver returned to the battle, Tagor was to Yumi's farm and was fighting a minotaur and two centaurs, and as usual Tagor was always ready for action.

The menacing centaurs ran towards him but he managed to avoid them, the minotaur loaded him right behind him, though Tagor noticed the beast just in time.

Tagor: _**rock**_ _ **body !**_

The warrior finished in the barn but thanks to his timing was able to reduce the blow suffered, the Minotaur continued to load Tagor but this time took the beast by the horns and flung back. Meanwhile, the two centaurs popped powerful arrows against Tagor but his armor was too thick to be scratched.

Tagor is now my turn, _**granite cannon !**_

Both fell dying on the ground. He returned to the minotaur and this time it seemed really angry but Tagor was too determined to fear it.

Tagor: _**rock punch !**_

The beast suffered such a violent blow that his skull was opened into two parts and even the Minotaur went the way of the Centaurs.

Tagor: that was too easy

Meanwhile Flame was flown near the bridge that connects the city to the lookout. The warrior used his most powerful attacks for groped to destroy enemies as possible.

Flame: cursed demons, you will be all eliminated! _**Super pyrosphere !**_

With one shot he managed to destroy an entire wave of enemies, but now they were coming more soldiers and Flame decided to face them melee.

Flame: _**Fire blades !**_

The demons were fearing the power of the fire fighter, his blades were as powerful sickles and demons fell like wheat, it seemed that Flame was unstoppable but a few feet away from him appeared a chimera, and behind him a griffin.

Flame turned away from the two creatures but unfortunately the two beasts were much more aggressive than expected, suddenly Griffin was hit by the leaves that made him lose his balance.

Haidrak: _**Storm leaves !**_

The griffin fell to the ground while the chimera but continued to load Flame jumped on the beast and cut with his blades the tail of the chimera.

Flame: Haidrak?

Haidrak: hello Flame, I came to see if you needed a little 'help

Flame: Well, good timing

Meanwhile, the griffin flew and tried to attack the warrior of the forest, Haidrak was a good archer, but the griffin was too fast for him.

Haidrak: damn it

Only a few times the shots went to sign but did not seem very effective damage. Having popped the arrow umpteenth realized he had exhausted all the arrows ... or almost.

The warrior drew an arrow with the shiny green signs

Haidrak: * sigh * I don't make mistakes

He restrained bent the bow and waited for the right time to shoot the arrow. Meanwhile Flame was still struggling with the chimera, although it was not an easy battle Flame had all the chances to win, after a few minutes past to defend themselves from the flames of the beast was the time to attack.

Flame: _**flame thrower !**_

With a precise shot blinded the lion head of the chimera and defending against an attack cut a goat head horn. The beast finally stood on two legs and I try to stick Flame, though the warrior took a leap accrobatico and stuck his blades into the chest of the chimera.

Meanwhile Hidrak was still waiting for the right moment to strike.

Haidrak: come on ...

At the end of the griffon he was coming menacingly in front and when he was close enough ...

Haidrak: _**mystical arrow Forest !**_

The magic arrow pierced the neck of the griffin who died in the fall destroyed the suspension beams and the bridge was about to collapse.

Flame: RUN !

Behind them large pieces of the bridge began to collapse, the two warriors were very close to the city but the bridge was collapsing very quickly and certainly would not be able to cross it in time.

Flame: JUMP !

The two warriors made a long jump, Flame arrived at the end of the bridge, but he hung Haidrak and was about to let go.

Haidrak: Flame, help!

Just as he let go he felt a hand grab his, Flame lifted Haysdrak and carried him to safety.

Haydrak: thanks Flame

Flame: Don't think that I will leave you behind. Let's see if there are other civil

Haydrak: right

after flying over almost throughout Adventure Bay, the Fire Warrior saw Krios and the four warriors dogs completely surrounded by a whole horde of demons. Flame landed and began to fight against the demons.

Flame: Krios then what's the plan?

Krios: we must get to the portal and close it, but these demons keep coming

Marshall: It's impossible

Cat: no Marshall! We won't give up now, right guys ?!

Drake: Yes !

Jenny: come on guys! We destroy these damn monsters

Despite the fatigue and the minority the two warriors of the elements and the warriors dogs managed to avvanzare but the portal was still very far away.

After a few minutes they came Doragon and Xaver and saw the situation from above.

Doragon: hey Flame! Do you need help?

Flame: why do not you go down and come to help us then?

Xaver: *laught* we can help you from here

Marshall: and how?

Xaver: show it Doragon!

The ninja raised his katana to the sky and summoned the dragon of his sword.

Doragon: _**dragon of justice !**_

The dragon continued to spin and Xaver was ready to join his move with the dragon.

Xaver and Doragon: _**Constellation Dragon !**_

Of blue light beams wrapped and transformed it into a dragon with silver armor and soon after the dragon pounced against the demons, and destroy them with one shot and finally Krios and Marshall had the completely open road, but there it was a mishap.

Marshall: Well, now we can go

Jenny: ... wait, I am wound

Jenny had a deep laceration on her right side and was slowly weakening

Drake: damn, seems to be really serious, we have to bring in an infirmary

Marshall: there is a clinic not far from here, Cat, do you remember where is it?

Cat: Yes, you go, I'll help Drake and Jenny get to the clinic

Marshall: All right, good luck bro

Cat: you too

The streets of the two brothers parted and Marshall along with Krios and Flame resumed the road to go to the portal, without knowing that Kat was waiting for them. all the inhabitants of the city managed to escape or to find shelter but the battle is not over yet and the warriors of the elements are starting to feel tired. Will they win the war and defeat Darkus once and for all?

 _ **continue...**_

" _ **4.461 words" so what do you think?**_

 _ **T.F is out, see you in the finale**_


	13. -Finale-

_**Pups and the legends - FINALE-**_

 **Hi guys, this is the final chapter. I'm back now from school and now I'm very tired... but I finally made it! I hope you like it.**

The battle against the demons of the hell is lasting for hours now, the warriors of the elements can still fight but if the demons continue to arrive with their current rate it was sure it would be a losing battle.

in the clinical situation was becoming increasingly tense, everyone who is found inside were all worried and terrified. Violet was still continuing to protect the clinic with her barrier, but unfortunately the forces were starting to abandon it.

Violet: damn ... I don't have... more forces

Fortunately, the ice warrior noticed that Violet had finished her energies, Artica took her spear and ran toward the exit, just when it disappeared Artica created an other barrier.

Arctic: _**ice shield !**_

The shield appeared on the Artica's right arm and then gave a strong fist on the ground and became the father of a very thick ice dome protecting both you and the clinic.

Arctic: you go to rest, now I got it here

Violet: but ...

Arctic: go!

Violet walked into the clinic to regain her strength.

suddenly felt a long sound coming from the room of the Chase, Skye began screaming in panic, Violet knew what was happening.

* biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... *

Skye: Chase! Please stay with me, don't go, you have to live for our puppies, Katie! why doesn't he say nothing?

Katie: I'm sorry Skye, Chase is ... he is ... * sobs *

 _Violet's mind: I can't let that happen_

The warrior entered in the room and what she saw made her heart tremble, Katie and Skye who were weeping near the lifeless body of Chase, but when she saw that scene was more determined to do what he had in mind, she knew that the gesture he was doing was risky also because the energies that remained were very scarce.

Violet: I can help him

Katie: how? Now he's gone, I did my best but it was all in vain

Violet: let me try

On the hands of the warrior appeared green flames

Violet: _**healer fire !**_

The flames engulfed the entire Chase's body and the wound healed, leaving only a small scar, but the real miracle was that Chase's heart returned to beat.

Those that were tears of despair became tears of joy, incredibly Chase got up from his bed and hugged his beloved.

Skye: Oh Chase, I thought I'd lost you forever

Chase: Now I'm here my love

But the happiness did not last long, Violet had used all the energy, the warrior fainted. for a warrior of the elements to use all the energy is very dangerous, but fortunately Violet still had her life energy so it could survive.

Violet: ah ... I'm too weak

Katie: Oh no, Violet!

Chase: are she okay?

Katie: Yes, thank goodness it's only fainted from too much effort. Come on, let's put her on the bed

Meanwhile Everest was in a 'other room along with her three small pups, they still did not know what was going on and that most likely their father could not return. The Husky continued to watch them as a tear streaked face

 _Everest's mind: please Marshall, returns_

 _ **Meanwhile, with Marshall ...**_

Marshall, Krios and Flame ran up to the town hall was located right where the portal. Krios was ready to use its most powerful attack to groped to close the portal.

Flame: Krios, use your strongest power, perhaps we can at least slow down the arrival of the demons

Krios: OK!

A giant ball of sunlight appeared on the warrior's sword, Krios was ready to fire the round but appeared someone totally unexpected.

Kat: hi, is two hours I've been waiting for you

Kat was located above the town hall, Krios pointed his sword against him in an attempt to kill him.

Krios: die! _**Solar shot !**_

Unfortunately Kat managed to avoid the blow landed on the ground and out of its sheath removed an obsidian axe, there is no doubt ... Kat wanted a clash

Krios and Flame drew their weapons, both were ready to fight, but Marshall stopped them, he and Kat still had a score to settle.

Flame: Krios, are you ready?

Krios: I was born ready!

Marshall: Stop!

Flame: Marshall, what are you doing?

Marshall: I will fight against Kat, do not interfere in this fight

Krios: Marshall listen: we do not ...

Flame: no Krios, let him do

Krios, but ...

Flame: Marshall plan to remedy what he has done, he believes that this battle has begun because of him and he will not have peace until he has resolved the situation

Krios, but Kat could kill him

Flame: I know, but we have to trust him

Marshall took his spear and came dangerously close to the enemy, Kat tried to hit him but he avoided the blow with great agility, although Marshall continued to attack Kat was able to defend themselves, after yet another attacked Kat Marshall blocked the spear and threw a powerful kick on the chest causing him to fall, tried to strike a mortal blow with the axe, but the Marshall ducked just in time and stood up.

This time it was Kat to attack but Marshall had the idea of using the spear as a rod, thrust his spear into the ground and gave a strong push, consequently launched a powerful kick on the chin Kat. But the Darkus not admit defeat, tried to launch another attack But Marshall avoided the blow and swung an elbow on Kat's head leaving him stunned, finally hit the back of the monster with the knee, Marshall seemed to have the victory already in his pocket ... but something was about to change the fate of the battle.

Marshall: how often must I repeat that you will never win against us?

Kat: * evil laught* do you believe?

The Dalmatian drew his sword and tried to stab Kat, but the darkus disappeared.

Marshall: where did he go?

Krios: Marshall watch out!

Kat struck the right shoulder of Marshall leaving a deep wound, the warrior dog tried to hit him with the sword, but Kat disappeared again but this time Marshall had prepared for it; When Kat reappeared behind him, Marshall blocked the strike. Both were fighting with all their might, and none of them seemed to want to give in. after a few minutes the two were separated and lanciaro a long look. Marshall was hurt but he still had the energy instead Kat looked tired but had not suffered much damage.

Kat: we end this fight once and for all

Marshall: I agree

Marshall saw that behind Kat stood his spear, ran toward the enemy and avoided the Kat's axe with great agility. When he took the spear block the first and second shot and the third shot wooden spear broke.

Marshall: Now it's my turn

He struck his face with his wooden part and thrust his hand of iron in the heart of Kat

Marshall: I told you, you will never win ... now it's over

Kat: * coof-coof * * evil laught * that naive that you ... Marshall, do you think it's over here but you're wrong

Marshall: What are you saying ?!

Kat: before you came here I found the flower diamond and I launched into the portal, and now comes the one who imprisoned you in hell billion years ago ... You can kill me Marshall, but now your city is set to fall...

Marshall knew who was coming and for once you could see the terror on the face of the warrior dog. Meanwhile Krios managed to close the portal but now would not be served any more.

Krios: Marshall, are you okay?

Marshall: ... it is not over

At that time under the City Hall on the ground is opened, and inside the building was mayor Goodway.

Mayor Goodway: HELP !

Marshall: Oh no, Mayor Goodway

The hall fell into the depths of hell, Flame was about to dive into voraggine trying to rescue the mayor when a 'made into a powerful beam of energy came up from hell hellish destruction into pieces the city hall and the mayor ... even a shadow.

Marshall: Nooo! Cursed bastards! I will kill you all!

A creature more than two meters, his body was totally made of obsidian, it had a human form but had a bull's skull face and was dressed in golden robes, that was the god of destruction, Helixium.

Krios: _**light stroke !**_

Flame: _**flamethrower !**_

Strangely both attacks didn't affect God, something was protecting

Helixium: do you want stop me, you're wrong

The mysterious creature touched the ground with his hand and swept the two warriors of the elements. Meanwhile Marshall sank the blade of his sword in the god's back with all the anger inside him, but this was useless.

Helixium: * evil laught * you can't kill me, I am immortal!

The god began to float in the air and began to recite a magic formula.

Helixium: _**"demons of the hell, listen to my words: now is the time to unleash our true strength, give me your soul and bring the darkness in these days of sun !"**_

In that moment all the demons became dust of obsidian and joined to God, giving Helixium its complete form.

Helixium became a giant, had the face of a jackal and his skin was black and chest you could see the flower diamond and that is the object that protects it from the positive magic.

While Helixium was bringing destruction in the city, the warriors of the elements and the warriors dogs gathered at Katie's clinic. Meanwhile, Ace, Carlos and Tracker landed because of a fault in the aircraft's engine.

Eris: let's go all together!

Hidrak: I don't think we can stop him

Arctic: why?

Krios: the diamond flower protect him from our powers, until that flower is in his chest we can do nothing.

Cat: so we ...

Flame: Yes, we have failed ...

Marshall had in mind to do a crazy act, he was a warrior dog but he had not magical power and the Krios' sword contained magical energy only if it was Krios to handle it.

Marshall: No! maybe it's not over, I have an idea, but you will not like it.

Drake: What's on your mind?

Marshall: I will use the book of spells against Helixium, but first I will serve the Krios' sword and the Air Patroller

Cat: If you really want to destroy Helixium, so you use just ...

Marshall: right, I know it's risky but is the only way

Cat: Marshall, why do you want to risk your life to save the world? You have a family now, think of them

Marshall: It's for my family that I'm risking my lives

Before doing so he had to do something.

Marshall came into the clinic and reached Everest and his puppies.

Everest: Marshall, I'm so happy to see you

Marshall: Everest, that I will do now ... I might not come back this time, I want you to know that I have always loved you as I love our puppies, I love you Everest ... I love you puppies

The husky took off his cap and gave it to Marshall

Everest: keep, I hope keep you

Marshall: Thank you Everest

Marshall gave her a last kiss to Everest and stroked his puppies.

Along with Marshall came out all those who first found themselves inside the clinic, Marshall ran until the lookout and goes in the Air Patroller. He took near his chest the Everest's cap and when he saw that it was above the god of destruction so got up and picked up the sword of Krios

Marshall: Okay let's do this! Robot-dog open the door

The door opened and Marshall launched himself without fear

Meanwhile Helixium was approaching dangerously to the warriors of the elements.

Krios: we can not sit here and watch, I will act!

The king of light took a step further and created a sphere of sunlight, the other warriors of the elements they used their powers but they were not powerful enough.

Flame: we have no energy to make our most effective attacks

Ryder: wait! Maybe we can give our energy

Shayni: are you sure?

Jake: this is the most we can do, after what you have done for us, we can only return the favor with this

In that moment all the Paw Patrol and bystanders gave a part of their energy and the warriors were ready to unleash their full force. Meanwhile, Marshall was very close to Helixium finally swooped like a rocket and the sword pierced diamond flower now Helixium was vunnerable.

Krios: Now! _**mega solar shot !**_

Flame: _**mega explosive ray !**_

Shayni: _**mega geysers !**_

Haydrak: _**mega blade leaves !**_

Tagor: _**mega granite cannon !**_

Eris: _**mega burst !**_

Doragon: _**mega dragon fury !**_

Xaver: _**mega comet !**_

Nova: _**mega electric shock !**_

Arctic: _**mega stalactites !**_

Takau: _**mega bite of the cobra !**_

Violet: _**mega mystical spheres !**_

All attacks made the serious damage to Helixium he was now feeling the pain for the first time.

Helixium: this isn't possible, you can not hurt a god

Ryder: that's what you think!

Krios: as long as the warriors of the items will be at the service of human nothing can stop us

Chase: because we remain always united

Flame: Marshall now it's your turn!

Marshall took the spell book and read the secret formula of last page. It was a very powerful magic formula that could destroy even the most absolute evil but unfortunately it was also a very dangerous spell because besides being powerful consumed the soul of the one who was using the spell.

Before reading the magic formula took the cap of his beloved and laid it in her bosom as the tears formed on his eyes.

 _Marshall's mind: I'm sorry Everest, but I have no choice_

Marshall: _**"forces of evil, now leave this world!**_ _**Let the light of justice respondent on you and destroy your darkness ! "**_

It fell from heaven a very strong divine power beam that hit Marshall, when the soul of Marshall had reached its peak it was time to release it against darkness

Marshall: NOW !

With a powerful scream the column of energy flared violently sweeping the god of destruction, now left to him no longer any escape route. They flew away large pieces of obsidian from Helixium body to become a skeleton.

Helixium: no ... no, it must not end like this, I ... CAN'T... DIE !

With these last words, even the bones of Helixium became ashes. It had really happened, Marshall despite having risked his life had killed a god.

After the divine power dissolved the warriors of the elements along the Paw Patrol were looking for Marshall. After searching for nearly three minutes Ryder Marshall found lying on the ground and did not move.

Ryder: guys I found it!

All came to him, Chase tried to see if there was still the heartbeat ... but there was only silence.

Everest: are he okay?

Chase: Everest ... he's ...

Everest: no, please tell me that it's not true

The two dogs cries on the lifeless body of Marshall, the Warriors of the elements, those who were proud and noble eyes welled tears of humanity.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the astral world ...**_

The soul of Marshall was brought into the world of noble souls. Marshall looked around and behind him he heard a voice that he invited him to come closer.

?: Approached Marshall

The warrior dog turned and saw a mysterious figure

Marshall slowly walked to the mysterious figure, was a golden human figure

Marshall: Who are you?

Canava: I am who is ruler of this kingdom, creator of the light and peacemaker

Marshall: forgive me my lord, I didn't disrespect

The Dalmatian knelt before him in reverence

Canava: get up, you do not need to kneel before me. I brought you here to give you a chance

Marshall: What?

Canava: I saw what you did, I am honored to have a soul like your in this world, and I think you have many people who love you. So I made a decision

Marshall: What?

Canava: I decided to bring you back to life a last time, seeing your courage and your sacrifice I knew right away that your heart is purer than a deity

Marshall: Really?

The god nodded, but before returning to life Marshall had one last thing to ask to god Canava.

Marshall: My lord, I would have only one thing to ask

Canava: Sure, what would it be?

Marshall: I want to live a normal life with my family and my friends, I don't be a warrior dog anymore

Canava: Your every wish is my command

Marshall returned to being a dog but this time forever.

On the Earth throughout the Paw Patrol they were giving a last farewell to their lost friend.

Ryder: * sobs * Marshall, you will always be our favorite firefighter pup

Rubble: * sobs * Marshall, I'll never forget the good old times that we spend together

Chase: * sobs * you were like a brother to me Marshall, goodbye

Rocky: * sobs * Today you have shown us how much you care for us, goodbye my friend

Zuma: * sobs * dude, none of us would have done what you did today

Skye: * sobs * I just want to say thank you for saving us Marshall

Tracker: * sobs * adios amigo

Everest: * sobs * goodbye Marshall, wherever you are now. I will always love you

Marshall suddenly opened his eyes and returned to breath, everyone was shocked when they saw their friend get up.

Zuma: dude, awe you a zombie?

Marshall: no Zuma, I am still alive

All gave a big hug to Marshall and the warriors of the elements had a big smile on their faces.

Krios: now it's over, right?

Marshall: not exactly, we must get rid of this damn book

Cat: What! That book, we must protect it, not destroy it

Drake: Cat is right, we came back to life for this, why you want to destroy it?

Jenny: I think that Marshall is right, this book has brought just trouble to this city. It brought here the Darkus and has initiated this war

Drake: it's true, Marshall and my sister has right

Cat: Well ... maybe you're right Marshall

Flame: _**flamethrower !**_

The book of spells burned quickly and soon after became only golden ash.

Marshall: Now it's really over, but now we are left to rebuild the city

Flame: together we can make it back as a new

Ryder: I agree, Paw Patrol its on a rool!

And so it was. a few weeks after the Paw Patrol managed along with the warriors to repair all the buildings that were destroyed in the battle, but that it was not only the only good news. Ryder became the new mayor of Adventure Bay, Marshall became a national hero, but after that battle he decided to save the people with the old fashioned way, and to devote more time to his family.

Marshall: come on puppies it's time to go to sleep

Joey: But Daddy * yawn * We are not tired

Crystal: tell us a story, pleeeeease

Marshall: * sigh * All right, what do you tell?

Pyro: hmm ... tell when you've saved the world

Everest: but puppies, you has told it a hundred times

Marshall: no problem Everest. Then, it begin so ...

Now Marshall could finally enjoy a normal life with his family and his friends, he wanted nothing more than to stay with them for life.

 _ **THE END!**_

 **Thank you at everyone for had follow and read this story!**

 **T.F is out, see you soon**

 **(** **new Balto story coming soon!** **)**


End file.
